


Deal with the Devil

by PotatoSlayer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer
Summary: For thousands of years, the different worlds kept to themselves and stayed isolated from each other.  It worked; it was safe.  But the worlds were beginning to change and paradigms were shifting.  In an attempt to get ahead of these changes and reform the worlds into one of unanimity, Diavolo, son of the Demon King decided to initiate a program to encourage cooperation and peace between the three worlds.An exchange program.  At the school of his founding, two of his students went to the Celestial and Human worlds while two from each of those came to Devildom.  For one year, these students would live in their respective assigned worlds and do all they could to live and be successful - to prove that these three worlds can cooperate with one another.Noir is one of two humans selected to come to Devildom and she gets the honor of living in the House of Lamentation with the seven demon brothers.But it won’t take her long to realize that living along side demons is very different than living along side humans...
Relationships: OC/Lucifer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Highway to Hell

Noir ran her hands down her black jacket as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, at the very least, that the uniforms were nice. They had a nice crisp feel and she could tell that this one was brand new. The entire thing was all black with gold lace design and trim. It was accented with a single red sling over attached with a golden broach on her right shoulder. Six golden buttons went down the front of the jacket that almost completely covered the black mid-thigh skirt. The leggings were a deep gray which also went well with the rest of the theme and simple black loafers. Other than the obvious expense of the uniform, it wasn’t that different from her own world. With her long black curled and braided hair, it didn’t leave much color to herself except for her crimson red eyes. Typically unnatural for a human but this whole situation was unnatural.

Peeling her eyes from her reflection, she looked at the clock and realized she needed to get a move on. Being late on day one probably wouldn’t go over so well. Hurrying out of her room, she made her way through the dorm. It wasn’t the easiest of tasks because the building was such a large one, but she had the way mostly memorized from her tour. Plus, once she got close enough, she could hear the noise of the boys from the dining room. Nervously, she made her way in.

The moment she crossed the threshold of the dining room the loud chaos came to a chilling silence. Each of the brothers present in the room spent a moment sweeping their gaze over her. Yesterday she’d been assigned her babysitter for while she was down here. The guy, tan skinned with white hair was the one eyeing her the hardest. Then with a click of his tongue, he perched his hands on his hips and looked away. “The uniform isn’t meant for humans. It looks awful on you.”

Another brother looked much more well put together than this one. His hair was swept neatly to the side and styled purposefully to look like he was a born model. His skin was glowing as though he polished it daily. Lacing his fingers together, he gleamed, “Oh no, I think she looks positively scrumptious.”

Noir grimaced and looked away.

A cleared throat saved her. “Poor choice of phrase, Asmo.”

Noir looked over her shoulder to see that the Avatar of Pride himself was standing there, arms crossed and his brow furrowed into its usual scowl. When she had met him alongside Diavolo the day before, the crease hadn’t been so deep. But since seeing him in the House of Lamentation with his brothers, it appeared that it would never return to normal form. He sighed exaggeratedly and stated, “I’d encourage you not to say things like that. You’ll encourage other demons improper behavior.”

Asmo didn’t seem like he was disturbed by this. With a bright smile, he clarified, “No I didn’t mean scrumptious in that way. I meant - “

“We all know what you meant, you disgusting freak.” The white haired one snapped again.

Asmo gasped and glared at him.

“Mammon…” Lucifer’s voice came out like a deep growl from the back of his throat. If she didn’t know any better, she’d compare it to that of a lion from her world.

Mammon - the Avatar of Greed.

Asmodeus - the Avatar of Lust.

Truth be told, the two of them were one of the ones that got along the best compared to the others.

Mammon waved his hand out towards Noir. “Do we honestly have to deal with this? Look, that uniform looks dumb and she’s just a walking snack.”

Asmo giggled, “A snack rather.”

Mammon spun, “Shut the hell up!”

Lucifer didn’t answer Mammon, but his steely black and red gaze swept over Noir from head to toe. His deep eyes didn’t leave one inch of her untraced and it made her feel both self conscious and naked all in one stroke. It was as though it wasn’t his eyes caressing her but instead of his hands. Demons were well known for their abilities to tempt and seduce - was this something she was just going to have to get used to here? She wasn’t sure how she’d feel if everyone she met was going to make her feel this… strange.

His glare returned to his brother. “It looks no different on her than on anyone else. What are you going on about?”

Mammon rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Can’t someone else look after her?”

A dangerous smile formed on Lucifer’s lips. “Are you saying you won’t do it after I told you to?”

The white haired demon grew visibility frightened in the face of his elder brothers smiling rage. As if that wasn’t enough, it looked as though he shrank by several inches and his voice came out as cracked, broken, and barely audible. “No sir. I’ll do it. No problem Lucifer, best big brother ever.”

Lucifer continued to smile. “That’s what I thought you were saying.” Turning to Noir, his face straightened back out. “You still have your DDD?”

She nodded and pulled it out of her jacket pocket. “Here.”

“Good. Our numbers are in there already. Should anything happen, don’t hesitate to call us. Do not stray from Mammon for a moment. Remember that all demons are dangerous. Any one of them could try to devour you at any moment. It isn’t safe to be alone. That’s why Mammon has been assigned as your guard.”

Noir frowned a bit as her own gaze drifted to the indignant brother. He didn’t seem all that interested in protecting. But she didn’t want to face the same brooding wrath that Mammon had by questioning anything. At the very least, Lucifer seemed like he knew what he was doing. She nodded. “Right.”

He started to head for the door to take his leave, but before heading on out, he looked back and ordered, “Beel, stop eating, go to school.”

The brother who hadn’t said anything yet and had simply been devouring his meal looked up finally at everyone.

Beezlebub - the Avatar of Gluttony.

“But I’m still hungry…!” He whined.

The bell for the first class rang and Noir stepped out of the classroom. She made a noise when a couple of the other students pushed by her, casting hateful looks over their shoulders as they walked. She frowned. It had been like that all morning. It had seemed her fears of the discomfort of other demons gazes was not unfounded but it wasn’t for the reason she feared. Instead of that strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, her skin crawled with fear every time she met the gaze of another student.

Noir lingered for several moments at the doorway, looking around for Mammon. As expected, though, he seemed he wasn’t going to show up to escort her like he was supposed to. Why was he the one put in charge of her if he had such a strong distaste for humans?

Well, based on the reactions of others, it seemed that there probably wasn’t a better option. With a weighted sigh, she looked down at her phone - the DDD. She started to go through her contacts to search for Mammon and ask if he was coming to get her, but as her thumb moved, she felt more and more like a burden. She stuffed her phone away into her pocket. She’d be fine going to one class on her own. Mammon probably thought the same thing, too. Well fine, then they could at least agree on something.

She was thankful that they had put her schedule on her DDD, with the room numbers because she had no idea where she was supposed to go otherwise. Double checking herself a hundred times, she made her way through the crowded halls, watching as the demons parted like the red sea. All eyes were on her and she could hear human on the tongues of many of the whispers passing between them. Why had she agreed to this exchange program? She didn’t realize that relationships between humans and demons were this strained.

Focused on the numbers above the classroom doors, she hadn’t noticed a couple demons who’d elected to not part for her. When she bumped into them, she dropped her phone and took a step back on the heel of her foot. “Sorry…” She whispered instinctively.

Crimson gazes leered down at her dark shadows loomed around the well groomed demons. One of them commented, “So… this is one of them then? One of the humans?”

“I guess so.” The other one stated. “I was told they were both going to be under guard every moment of every day.”

“Oh then this one must be a stray.”

The one demon reached out, wrapping his slender fingers around her arm and pulling her a step towards him. “What I’m hearing then… is that our lunch just arrived.” A tongue swiped over his lips.

Noir felt her blood run cold. Really? Right here in front of everyone? Her eyes danced around and she saw that most of the other expressions reflected the same hunger. Oh. If these two initiated… then the rest could join in without consequence. All of them were hoping for the same thing. For her to become a meal.

She pulled back on the mans grasp. “Wait, the exchange program - “

The demons started laughing. “You mean that joke?”

Noirs eyes widened.

The demon shook his head and mocked, “Do you really think anyone gives a shit about that? We play along because defying Diavolo means certain death. But no one here expects it to be successful. Once one of the two of you are devoured, that will be the end of it and we can all move on.”

“So… no one is interested in humans and demons getting along?” Noir asked. “We can’t coexist?”

“Can wolves and sheeps coexist?” One questioned.

Noir slowly lifted her head to look into the eyes of her predator.

“So little lamb… do you understand now? What you’ve signed up for?” The demon leaned forward, his fangs glistening in the hall light just as a small burst of blue glitter erupted between the two of them. A magic circle appeared and shoved the two demons back by several steps.

A girl giggled as she seemed to float in between them. Her strawberry blond hair bounced as she landed in front of Noir, pointing a finger at the other demon. “That was a warning shot! Back off!”

The demons paused, glanced at each other, and then laughed out loud. He held his gut and slapped his leg before he asked, “That was a warning shot?” He opened his palm and fire formed into it as he growled. “Let me show you a real warning shot.”

“I can’t believe this human thinks she can stand up to us just because she has a little magic.” The other demon joined as ice began to form around his arms. “But I like it when my prey fights back.”

The new girl smiled, but it was a terrified kind of smile. When the two magics came flying at them, she formed a small shield just in time to take the hit but both girls were knocked back. She rubbed the back of her head and stuck her tongue out at Noir. “I’m still a beginner…”

Noir’s eyes widened a bit before looking back at the guys. “So… we’re done for then. Guess we weren’t even going to make it a day here.”

The girl whined, “I was banking on the fact they shouldn’t use magic outside of class without permission. That was too much to hope for.”

“Yeah they’re not supposed to eat humans in school either.”

“Oh good point.”

The two demons charged them again. Noir pulled the other girl back behind her and spread her arms. “Go, then, you didn’t need to get involved!”

“But - “

The two demons stopped.

A powerfully dark presence suddenly erupted behind the two girls and it seemed to fill the hallway with terror. Demons scattered in every direction while the two in front of Noir were frozen solid with horror.

The two girls looked back just as Lucifer stepped forward towards the demons. “It seems we have a couple rulebreakers.” All light left his eyes until they were nothing but black voids. “So then...what do you have to say for yourselves?”

Noir watched as the two powerful and aggressive demons screamed like small girls and ran the other direction. Lucifer scoffed. “I’ll deal with those two later.” He turned and glared at the girls. “As for you two, what are you doing?”

Noir answered, “We were trying to get to class and avoid being - “

“Where is Mammon?” His voice boomed.

The blonde girl asked, “Who is Mammon?”

Lucifer sighed impatiently and walked around them. “Both of you, come with me. Now.”

Both girls tailed behind him like little lost puppies - both too afraid to protest. The other girl stated, “Why do I feel like we’re getting in trouble?”

Noirs gaze drifted to the back of Lucifer’s head. “I think we are.”

The girls sat patiently in the student council room while Lucifer paced back and forth, going through paperwork. The blond girl leaned over and whispered, “I’m Isla, by the way.”

“Noir.”

“Nice to meet you.” Isla stated. “Glad our fateful encounter didn’t end in our deaths!”

Noir frowned deeply and mumbled, “I didn’t know the desire for cooperation wasn’t well accepted in the school. I… didn’t realize just how dangerous it was going to be.”

“That’s why I decided to learn magic!” Isla informed.

Lucifer looked away from the girls just as the door opened. An unsuspecting Mammon walked through, rubbing his head. “Man… what now? I hate getting called in...here…” His light hearted tone disappeared when he saw the look on Lucifer’s face.

Setting the stack of papers on the desk, he stepped up to his brother. “Where the hell have you been? Why are you not watching the humans?”

“They’re in school! What do they need me for?” Mammon griped.

The lion roared, “They were almost devoured in the hall you idiot!”

“What really?” Mammon asked in disbelief. “That’s ballsy.”

Lucifer’s eyes darkened again. “Is this a joke to you?”

The other demons hands went up defensively. “No! I just didn’t think they’d try anything in school. My bad…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Lucifer snapped, “See to it that it doesn’t happen again or I’ll feed you to Cerberus.”

Mammon squeaked.

Lucifer ordered. “Take Isla to class. I’m going to have a word with Noir.”

Suddenly Mammon was obedient, saluting his brother and tipping his head for Isla to follow. Just like earlier, Isla followed on command. Waving to Noir, she stated, “Let’s catch up again, okay? We’re the two humans here so we should have each others backs!”

“Hurry up!” Mammon shouted, heading out.

Once the door was shut, Lucifer leaned on the desk and looked at Noir. He asked, “Does the true nature of demons surprise you?”

“Hm.” Her brows arched, not really sure about the necessity of the topic of conversation. She crossed her arms and shook her head. “No. I suppose not. I guess just seeing it face to face was… different.”

“So now you understand that your life is in danger here.” Lucifer stated. “Do you wish to abandon the exchange program? That’s the only option to ensure your life is safe.”

“Does Diavolo think he can really change the mentality of demons from that?” Noir interrogated.

Lucifer was a bit surprised by the turn of question. But he was intrigued. He nodded his head. “It’s not an overnight change of course. It will be a long and difficult process. The goal will be for it to be bloodless but as you can see… it takes but a moment for mistakes to be made.”

Noir sighed and brushed a black curl of hair behind her ear. “So… say I decided to leave. All that means… is that you’d select another human to bring in my place. Right?”

“That’s correct.”

“So… protecting my own life would essentially be the same as subjecting someone else to be the next lamb in the slaughter house.”

Lucifer remained silent. He didn’t need to answer that.

Noir unfolded her arms and sighed heavily. “Of course I’m not going back. There’s a goal here and I don’t think it’s wrong. We shouldn’t all hate each other for lack of knowledge and understanding. Besides. What if by not supporting this and letting it spiral out of control...what if it led to a war and my brothers and sisters paid the price for it? I could never live with myself.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened a bit.

Noir answered earnestly, “I’ll do better. I won’t be fodder. I won’t let you down.”

For the first time the scowl came undone the slightest bit as he smiled. “No. I presume that you won’t.”


	2. Better the Devil You Know

Noir turned the page in her text book. She was sitting in her room with a couple assignments laid out around her as she was reading. Her wild black hair was pulled back into a thick ponytail at the back of her head and she had put her glasses on as well. She had found herself particularly engrossed in the history and workings of Devildom. Originally she had come here just because her family was getting paid for her time so she wouldn’t have to worry about them for a while. But now, after realizing just how bad things were, she found herself wanting to learn why. Maybe there was something she could to help during her stay.

Chewing on the end of her pen, she mumbled, “So there’s seven realms and each of them are in charge of a realm. Hm… so the seven brothers here aren’t just normal demons like the others.” She sighed. “But if they don’t agree with Diavolo persay, then why are they going to these lengths…? This doesn’t make sense…”

A loud banging echoed from down the hall passed her closed door.

She blinked a couple times. “What the hell?”

When she could hear something again as well as a girlish screech, she got up and poked her head out of her door. She could still hear the noises faintly, but they were further away. Checking herself over - she was only in a black t-shirt and shorts, she stepped out of her room and proceeded down the hall.

When she stepped into the main living room, she could see someone with his back to her, huffing heavily as though he’d been running a mile. His hair was purple and swept to one side with a bowlish haircut.

He groaned, “Damn you Mammon!”

She hadn’t met this person yet. Was it another of the brothers?

Before she could make her presence known, he turned around and gasped when he almost ran into her. His expression fell immediately. “Oh, the human. What are  _ you _ doing here?”

Noir rubbed the side of her neck. “Sorry. I heard the noise and got curious. Is everything okay?”

He shouted, “Does it  _ seem _ okay? That bastard stole one of my prize figures and I can’t catch him! He’s gonna sell it and I’ll never get it back.”

Noir tipped her head. “Well he’ll take it back to his room right? Why not meet him there?”

The distraught brothers shoulders slumped. “It’s not that easy. Even if I do catch him, I don’t have any way of forcing him to give it back.” He paused as though realization swept over him. “Wait, why am I telling  _ you _ anything? This is none of your business.”

Noir sighed and scratched her cheek. “Right…”

It didn’t seem like there was  _ anyone _ on her side. She had a lot of work ahead of her.

The next morning, Noir hurried down the steps, worried that there wasn’t going to be any food left from Beel’s attack. In a fluster, she reached the dining room and was thankful there were still a few servings that didn’t get snatched up yet.

This morning another brother was present at the table. The blond brother smirked and jest, “Look, the human is struggling to be punctual. Sleep in?”

“Yeah. I was up later than I planned.” Noir stated, trying to brush off the poison in his tone.

“Oh? Were you up to anything naughty? So soon after your arrival too.” Asmo giggled like a school girl.

Mammon scoffed, “As if. There’s no one that wants a scummy human, you know?”

Noir ignored them, “I was just studying is all.”

“ _ Typical _ .” Mammon mocked again.

Lucifer sipped his tea and dangerously warned, “You could probably stand to take a few pointers yourself, Mammon. Considering your grades have never been up to par.”

Mammon flinched and grumbled.

The blond one laughed, “Serves you right. Besides its not like  _ you _ have any right to call someone else scummy.”

Mammon growled at him.

Lucifer scolded, “Satan, don’t chide him.”

Satan rolled his eyes. “Taking his side, of course.”

Satan - the Avatar of Wrath.

There was a loud bang as the dining room door swung open. The brother from last night shouted, “Mammon!”

Lucifer calmly stated, “Oh, Levi, are you going to school today?”

Leviathan - The Avatar of Envy.

“No!” Levi protested. “I want my figure back that Mammon stole last night!”

Mammon shook his head and fanned his hands. “I got no idea what you’re talking about.

“I caught you red handed!” Levi argued. “Lucifer do something!”

Lucifer didn’t even bat an eyelash. “I don’t have time to resolve all of your squabbles. Deal with it yourselves. But Mammon I do warn you, you’re already on thin ice. There’s only so much more I can take from you as punishment.”

The noise that Mammon made sounded similar to a dog whimpering. The dude really was a coward when it came to the eldest brother. Her own eyes drifted to Lucifer who had forced Mammon into such a state without lifting a finger or looking up from the device in his hand. She supposed she couldn’t really blame Mammon. His aura alone felt dangerous. But based on what she read last night, it made sense. They were the rulers of the seven realms and Lucifer was in charge of keeping them all in line. So it made sense then that he’d have to be well and above the strongest of all of them. She assumed he’d probably used his abilities many times to prove that point and that’s why most people run on sight as opposed to waiting to see what he could do. The thought left a knot in her stomach - she hoped she would never find out about that power herself.

“Hey!”

Noir jumped a bit when she heard the shout and looked over. Mammon huffed, “Hurry up with your damn breakfast so we can leave already!”

“Right…” Noir agreed, rushing through breakfast and following after him.

In class, in the middle of the teacher’s lecture, she heard her phone begin to go off. She ignored it the first couple times, thinking it was probably just a solicitation phone call. But then it continued to go off so she raised her text book and pulled it out. It was a series of text messages. From...Levi?

Levi: Hey

Levi: Yo stupid human

Levi: Answer me!

Levi: If you don’t text back, so help me - 

Noir: Sorry I was in class.

Levi: lol IRL learning sux

Levi: anyway

Levi: I was thinking. I had an idea

Levi: don’t tell anyone I’m talking to you, a normie, got it?

Noir: as in human?

Levi: *sigh* you don’t even no normie? Ugh. Hopeless

Noir: sorry I don’t follow…

Levi: Yeah obvs. Anyway. You can help me. But you can’t tell anyone, got it?

Noir stared at her phone for several moments. Whatever Levi had in mind didn’t sound upstanding to her, but… her goal was to foster relationships with the demons and prove they could coincide. And while he didn’t sound thrilled to get her help, he was reaching out to her of all people. It felt like an opportunity she couldn’t let pass by.

Noir: Okay. What do you need me to do?

Levi: Yes! It’s easy! Just make a pact with Mammon!

Again Noir just stared at her phone as though she couldn’t understand the english on her screen. A pact? 

Noir: What’s a pact?

Levi: lolololol

Levi: You know the whole sell your soul to the devil thing?

Noir: ...yes…

Levi: Like that! But I bet you can find something other than your soul to trade him.

Noir: like what?

Levi: Glad you asked! Did you hear what Lucifer said this morning?

For some reason a blush rose to her cheeks. She remembered every word out of his mouth. It was almost like she was especially attuned to the sound of his voice, his eyes, his presence in general. Of course she remembered everything he said, but none of it seemed like it was related to making a pact.

Noir: which thing are you talking about?

Levi: Lucifer said he didn’t have anything else to take from Mammon, duh! Which means he has Mammons prized possession.

Levi: His credit card!

Levi: Just get his card from Lucifer and barter with Mammon for it.

Noir: how… would I get it from Lucifer?

Levi: lol! Idk that’s where you can put the effort in. Good luck! Let me know when you get it!

Noir stared at her phone in disbelief until the bell rang.

Just…

What?

Convince Lucifer to give her Mammon’s credit card.

Make a pact with Mammon.

Two things but how the hell was she supposed to do either?

“Heyyyyy!”

Noir looked up to see Mammon, with his usual scowl, at the door. “Hurry up, human. I have to take you and the other one to class before mine. And if I’m late, even though it’d be  _ your _ fault, I’ll still get chewed out!”

“S-sorry…”

“Whatever, let’s just go.” He ordered.

Just like always Noir joined in behind him and followed him around. They went to Isla’s class first who smiled as she fell in step with her. “Hi good morning Noir! And Mammon!”

He grumbled, “Shaddup…!”

Noir looked at her, “I meant to ask...You’re not staying in the House of Lamentation. Where are you staying?”

“Purgatory Hall with the angels.” Isla informed. “They escort me two and from school but Lucifer thought Mammon would have more time for between classes.”

Mammon groaned. “Of course he did.”

Noir’s frown deepened. He had such a strong distaste for humans. Would he really even consider a pact with her, even if she somehow managed to get that credit card? And even that seemed like an impossible feat in itself.

She sighed heavily. Levi didn’t think he was asking much… but it sure seemed daunting to her. 

As they walked along, her attention was grabbed by seeing Diavolo and Lucifer talking outside of a room. Just like always, she couldn’t pull her gaze off of the Avatar of Pride. The way he held himself, the power in his smile, the intensity of his gaze. All of it felt like it was pulling her in, calling her to him. She remembered her curious thought the first day - if it was just an effect that demons had on humans. But no other demons had caused this reaction out of her. And this time he wasn’t even looking her way. Was it...all in her head? When Diavolo happened to meet her gaze, she quickly looked away, her cheeks deep rosy pink.

Diavolo and Lucifer had been conversing for several minutes about the topic for the days’ council meeting. Both of them had several things to bring up so they were prioritizing which would get addressed first. During the discussion, he happened to see Mammon walking along with the two humans in tow. It would seem that Lucifer’s scolding had hit it’s mark and he was going to keep an eye on them as he was supposed to now. He couldn’t help but smile.

However when he noticed the dark haired human looking their way, he realized that her glittering crimson eyes were locked on Lucifer the entire way down the hall. Had anyone intercepted their path, he was certain she would have collided into them. When she realized he was looking, she ripped her gaze away and continued on as though nothing happened.

He hadn’t heard the last several sentences that Lucifer spoke, so instead he interjected, “How are things going with the human?”

Lucifer blinked a couple times, brushing off the insult he felt that he had clearly just been ignored and instead answered earnestly, “Nothing bad of course, but… I have growing concerns.”

“Oh? Please share.” He insisted.

Lucifer sighed and crossed his arms. “She didn’t express wanting to back out of the exchange program, but I’m worried the accident from the first day had a negative effect on her. From my perspective, it seems as though she’s now doing her best to avoid interacting with demons all together. We might be able to get through the year without them being eaten alive -  _ maybe _ \- but I doubt we’ll see any gaps bridged. She’s such a quiet one to begin with.”

“So… she hasn’t shown any interest in interacting with  _ any _ demons yet?” Diavolo repeated.

Lucifer shook his head. “She’ll interact, but as minimally as possible. Though I can’t say I blame her. I believe it’s blindsided her how much of a wall there is between humans and demons.” He sighed heavily, pressing his fingers to his temple. “Not that my brothers are making it any easier. Mammon himself won’t even address her by her name. Asmo keeps addressing her like she’s something edible...Levi hasn’t even acknowledged her existence. Beel…  _ Beel _ . And Satan...would just see to it that this fails simply because it’s something I’m trying to accomplish.”

Diavolo chuckled. “I see.”

“Of course it’s only the first few days.” Lucifer stated. “So with time, perhaps we’ll see change. She’ll just need to get more comfortable reaching out on her own.”

Diavolo continued to just smile knowingly. “Maybe all we need is just the right situation.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed on his superior. He could sense the aura that he was up to something but he just couldn’t place his finger on it. He sighed, “I hope you’re not up to anything reckless, sir…”

Isla sighed and leaned back after taking a nice long drink of her tea. “Devildom food is going to take some getting used to… but their tea is fantastic!”

“Is it?” Noir asked, not looking up from her book. Every now and then, she’d take a single bite of her lunch.

Isla scooted in closer and asked, “What are you reading?”

Noir looked up and around. She saw that Mammon was over at the lunch line trying to get extra food without paying. She whispered to the other human, “I’m trying to learn about pacts.”

“What about them?” Isla questioned. “I’ve made a couple from before this exchange program.”

Noir’s eyes brightened a bit. “You have? So… like...will I lose my soul or something?”

Isla giggled and shook her head. “What kind of manga do you read? You’ll only lose your soul if that’s what you trade. And even then they’re not gonna steal it from you then and there or anything. There just wouldn’t be a point in the trade offer.”

“Okay so it can be - “

“Hey Noir, just who I was looking for!”

Noir and Isla looked up to see Diavolo smiling down at them. “You two look well.”

Isla grinned, “Hi sir! Can we help you?”

Diavolo nodded and held out an envelope. “I have to leave for the day, Noir, can you pass this along to Lucifer when you’re able?”

“Sure.” Noir accepted the envelope and put it in her bag.

Diavolo continued to stand there for a moment, smiling.

“Is there… something else?” Noir questioned.

“Nope.” He answered. “I just was surprised that you didn’t hesitate at all. After that issue with the student the other day.”

Noir tipped her head. “What… does that have to do with delivering papers?”

“Nothing it would seem.” Diavolo chuckled. “Have a good day.” He waved before trotting off like a kid going on vacation.

Isla sipped at her tea. “He’s super nice compared to the others but… he’s kind of weird, too.”

Noir changed the subject. “So how long have you been involved with demons?”

“Involved?” Isla repeated.

“Like...forming pacts and such.”

“Oooh.” She looked up and counted on her fingers. “Well...my parents were summoners. So demons have always kind of been in my life. I wasn’t going to follow the same path as them. But Diavolo reached out to my parents, thinking that I’d be the perfect candidate. So I agreed, spent a bit of time learning magic from my parents and now here I am.”

“Hm.” Noir mumbled. “I wonder why I was selected…”

“Diavolo picked one and Lucifer chose the other.” Isla stated. “From what my parents told me.”

“So… Lucifer chose me?” She repeated.

Isla shrugged. “Again, just what my folks said.”

“Hey!”

Both girls jumped and whined as they looked up.

Mammon glared down at them. “Quit yappin and hurry up and eat!”

Noir sighed and set her pen down as she rest her head on her fist. Her homework was more than done, but she was working on things of her own now - researching Devildom and pacts and what she needed to be aware of. This world was so much different.

The texts on her DDD moved again. It was yet another message from Levi asking for updates on the case. She ran her fingers through her hair. Her first shot at being able to work with a demon and it was something completely impossible. Did he really expect her to even be able to get that card from Lucifer? How would she even go about bringing it up?

But… if she didn’t even try then of course there was no chance of success. But between being escorted around by Mammon and not being able to walk around school alone, how would she even be able to get a conversation with him?

Her eyes widened. The envelope Diavolo gave her. She still needed to give it to him. She reached down into her bag and pulled it out. The outside of it was completely blank, giving no indication of what it even was.

She took a deep breath. Okay. She had a reason to go talk to him. But how was she going to steer the conversation to Mammon? And then his card…? And to get his card?

Ugh.

Well.

Guess she’s winging it.

Noir stared at the door to the study. She had attempted to knock on his bedroom door after looking around the entire house for him, but had determined he wasn’t still out and about. So she’d gone to his bedroom, thinking that he’d gone there but there was no answer. Maybe he was already asleep and hadn’t heard her. But she remembered hearing one of the brothers mention that he often cooped himself up in his study.

So here she was.

Deep breath.

She knocked.

A rumble answered her, “If you’re wasting my time with your shenanigans I’m not interested.”

She swallowed hard. “It’s me.”

“Oh, Noir. Come in.”

Slowly she pushed the door open. She found the room was fairly large with shelves filled with books, but in the middle was a desk with some comfortable looking chairs. At least, she thought it was a desk buried under those stacks of papers. Noir whispered, “Sorry to bother you…”

Lucifer frowned and ran his hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. “You’re not a bother. Those foolish brothers of mine constantly bombard their way here looking for me to resolve some meaningless issue between them. They don’t realize how much it puts me behind on work.”

Noir crossed the carpeted floor to his desk and tucked the package against her chest as she asked, “Do you need help with anything?”

Lucifer paused, as though the question had been in a foreign language. He smiled, “Would you like to resolve the disciplinary matters of a school you’ve just begun to attend? Or how about forecasting for these expenses that weren’t budgeted? There’s a list of expenses that need to be reclassed. These adjustments and transfers were posted as credits and not debits. Can you help with any of that?”

Noir made a face, feeling suddenly like she shouldn’t have even offered. She looked at his empty cup and suggested, “How about I refill your tea instead?”

Lucifer looked at his cup as well before nodding his head. “I’d appreciate that.”

After brewing more tea and getting him a new steaming cup, she returned to the study and placed it on the edge of his desk. “I did have a purpose in coming here.”

“Yes. I assumed as much. You’ve never come to my study before now.” He answered. “Is there a concern regarding my brothers?”

She dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. “No. Nothing like that.” She held the package out. “Diavolo asked me to bring this to you.”

Lucifer accepted the package and raised a brow. “Did he say what it was regarding?”

Noir pushed her hair back. “No, I didn’t ask questions. I just assumed you know what it was.”

Lucifer shook his head. “He’s always been spontaneous. I’m sure it’s another headache I’ll have to deal with tomorrow.”

Bingo. An opening.

“Speaking of headaches. I feel like I’m a big one for Mammon.”

Lucifer began shuffling through papers. “Don’t mind him. He would make breathing oxygen sound like its expensive.”

“Expensive is a unique way of putting it. But it fits. He’s always talking about money.”

“He’s the Avatar of Greed. Money is a problem for him. That’s why I took it away.”

“You took his money away?”

Lucifer paused in going through the stack under his fingertips and finally tipped his head up to look at her. Again that powerful sensation rolled through her. It felt like a spark that trickled through the top of her head and to her fingertips and toes. In the strangest way it made her feel uneasy on the balls of her feet and the room felt like it was rocking back and forth. The only thing that made her feel stable was focusing on those eyes. They narrowed as he answered, “I did. I confiscated his credit card.”

It took her several seconds to come back to reality. His credit card. Oh right. She was after that card. She replied, “I bet that’s really driving him crazy.”

“The point is to teach him a lesson.” A smirk grew on his lips. “But if it gets under his skin at the same time, that’s just a bonus.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t gone searching for it.”

There was a long pause. He returned his focus back to his paperwork. “It won’t do him any good. I had it frozen.”

“I see.” Noir whispered before looking away. Crap. None of that was helpful. She cleared her throat. “A-Anyway. You have your hands full. I won’t keep you any longer.” She headed for the door.

“Noir.”

Stopping. She turned back around. “Yes?”

He tipped his head. “Thank you for the tea. It was a nice change of pace from my brothers who don’t often offer assistance. At least without wanting something in return.”

His voice suddenly sounded cold as ice. It felt as though the very words were a warning, as though he knew exactly what she was doing.

“Um…” Noir mumbled.

“Don’t get yourself into trouble.” He warned.

“Yessir.”

When the door shut, Lucifer lifted up the cup and took his first sip of the tea. His eyes widened a bit before drifting to the door. It was the most bitter tea he’d ever tasted. “...”

On the other side of the door, Noir let out a sigh and pressed her hand to her chest. “Jesus. Heart. Why are you going crazy? He’s not  _ that _ scary.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and text Levi back.

Noir: I tried. Didn’t get any good information.

Levi: ugh.

Levi: what  _ did _ you get?

Noir: all he told me was that he froze his account.

Levi: …

Levi: word for word. What did he say?

Noir: he said searching for his credit card wouldn’t do any good, because he had it frozen.

Levi: meet me in the kitchen. Don’t let anyone see.

Noir: yes, I know.

Noir stepped into the kitchen as she was instructed to, but the moment she did, she came to a dead stop. There was a massive grizzly bear hunched over the door to the refrigerator snarfing down every ounce of food in it.

She flipped on the light.

It wasn’t a grizzly bear. 

She sighed.

Worse, it was a demon.

“Beel?” Noir called.

Beel stepped back, his mouth full and looked at her. Swallowing down what he had, he stated, “Hey Noir. What are you doing here?”

She glanced around. “Hungry.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. I ate everything. Better luck next time!” He gleefully walked on out.

Well, he at least didn’t say or do anything that made her stand out as human. Maybe she should ask Lucifer if Beel could be in charge of her. Looking at the fridge, her frown deepened. Well… then again, it looks as though he could be easily distracted or won over with food. Guess that wasn’t a great idea either…

She sighed.

“Noir!”

Turning around, she looked over to see Levi sticking his head out around the corner. 

“Why are you over there…?”

Levi seethed, “Duh, cause Beel was there! I couldn’t have him seeing me hanging out with  _ you _ .”

Noir sighed. Another step backwards. “So… why are we here?”

“Lucifer said the card was frozen.”

“Yes, but - “

“I think he meant literally.” Levi stated, walking around her and to the freezer. He pulled it open and looked around the huge box of ice. Like a rodent, he started scraping through the shelves of it, knocking out blocks. Noir danced out of the way of several sheets that came flying out. “Bingo!”

She couldn’t believe it. He pulled his hands back, revealing a massive block of ice with a credit card frozen away deep inside. “Wow… I just assumed he meant the account…”

Levi giggled like a school girl. “Lucifer has a warped sense of humor. Let’s thaw it. Then...you tell Mammon you’ll give it back to him in exchange for a pact! Once that’s done, force him to give me my figure back!”

“Blackmail and slavery…” Noir mumbled.

“So what?” Levi asked. “Those are things only humans worry about.” He popped the block of ice in the microwave and turned it on.

Noir raised her hands. “Um… you’ll demagnetize the card and it won’t work.”

“Oh.” Levi turned it off. “Then how do we thaw it?”

Noir pulled it back out and set it in the sink, turning on the hot water.

“Hey what’s going on here?”

Both of them turned around to see Mammon marching up. “Since when are you two hanging out?”

“We’re not!” Levi yelled. “I’d never hang out with a normie!”

“Human…?” She asked again.

“Ugh. I still haven’t cleared that up for you.” Levi turned away and pointed his finger at Mammon. “Doesn’t matter, I have you right where I want you, Mammon!”

“Which is where?” Mammon asked before his eyes widened when Levi held up his partially frozen card. He lunged for it but Levi quickly shoved it into Noir’s hands and jumped out of the way.

Mammon snarled at her, “Give it here!”

Levi shouted, “You can’t harm her! So you can’t bully it from her like you do me!”

Mammon glared at Levi now. He turned to Noir once more and sighed, “Please don’t listen to him and give me my card, pretty please?”

Noir blinked. Just like before when things weren’t going his way he seemed to shamelessly begin to grovel or whimper. Noir looked down at the card in her hands for the longest time. “I…”

Levi shouted, “Tell him to make a pact with you! Then you’ll return it!”

Mammon seethed, “A what now? I’m not making a pact with a stupid human! Get lost! No one will be Mammon’s master!”

“Uh…” Noir started.

Levi grinned. “Oh, then how about I tell Lucifer that you’re trying to get your card back by threatening the human?  _ Oh Lucifeeerrr…! _ ”

Mammon whirled around. “Okay I’ll do it! I’ll make a pact!”

Almost like the magic words had been spoken, energy wrapped around both Mammon and Noir, the golden energy that was greed and a thread wrapped around her pinky finger and his, tying them together for a moment before it all disappeared and the world returned to normal.

Noir investigated her hand where the thread had been for several moments, but nothing was there. “What the…?”

Mammon was making grabby hands in her direction. “Goldie… please! Let me have Goldie!”

Levi grumbled, “Gross you named it?”

Noir absently placed the card back in his hands, still reeling from whatever had just happened. “So… what now…?”

Levi giggled and stated, “Tell him to give me back my figure and you’ll see.”

“Uh…” Noir looked at Mammon who was stoic, as though waiting for it. Weakly, Noir suggested, “Give him… his figure back…?”

She didn’t expect anything to happen, but after a few moments, Mammon started grunting as though he was resisting something before he turned around and marched out of the kitchen, cursing. A few minutes later, he returned, the anime figure in his hands before he shoved it into Levi’s.

A glow formed around the Avatar of Envy before he sang and disappeared. Mammon shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed out as well.

And thus her pact with the Avatar of Greed had formed.


	3. Speak of the Devil

Laughter filled the dining room as Noir walked towards the doorway. She had a book open in her hand as she read and walked at the same time. “Pacts only control the body, huh…? So the mind remains free of will and they’d be aware of whatever was going on.” She stepped through the doorway just as Satan ordered Asmo to keep his voice down.

He complained, “Your laughing will get him started again and we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Asmo nonchalantly contradicted, “He won’t be awake for a while. You know he’s not much a morning demon. But honestly, how could you  _ not _ laugh after hearing what happened? I mean, I know this is Mammon we’re talking about, but still, a human was able to play him like a fiddle and force him into a pact.

Even Satan had to chuckle this time. He looked up, noticing that Noir had stepped into the dining room. “Oh look, here she is. The woman of the hour.”

Asmo trotted up to her and took her free hand. “I can’t believe it. I’m so surprised. I never thought an average human like you would be able to make a pact with Mammon - certainly not  _ this  _ fast. I guess they really did know what they were doing when they picked you for the exchange program, huh?”

Noir uneasily pulled her hand back. “I uh, didn’t actually do anything...I mean, I don’t feel like I did.”

Satan arched a brow. “Oh? Then you’re formidable enough you don’t notice it… or Mammon is  _ that _ stupid. Could be either.”

“No, it’s nothing like that. I mean… Levi set it up… so…” Noir glanced over at the Avatar of Envy but he was just a grinning mess.

“All I care about is I finally got Mammon to give me back my figure. So I couldn’t ask for a better outcome! Epic win for Leviathan! I should have rounded up a random human and done this sooner!”

“Exactly.” Noir stated. “I don’t think I did anything that any other human could have done.”

“Well, you did also get Levi to team up with you.  _ That’s _ unexpected.” Asmo informed.

Satan agreed, “I never thought I’d see the day where a human won over Levi. But here we are.”

Levi gasped, “Excuse me!? Don’t go getting the wrong idea! Nobody won me over! Our interests just happened to align, that’s all. The relationship was purely business. I mean, why would I want anything to do with some non-otaku normie of a human? I wouldn’t! I mean, I’m spoke for! I’m no cheater! My one true love is - “

“Oh. Normie means non-otaku… Uh, actually I - “ Noir started.

Beel shouted, “Cheeseburgers!”

Levi glared at him across the table, “No, that’s  _ your _ one true love, Beel.”

He hummed. “I get hungry just thinking about them.”

Asmo leaned on Noir’s shoulder. “So… who would you make a pact with next, if you had a choice? It’d be yours truly right? Aren’t you just dying to have my beautiful self at your beck and call?”

Noir instinctively leaned away from the demons advances but in that moment, there was a demon’s face that crossed her mind at the question. The sultry crimson gaze of the eldest brother. Her heart started pounding in her ears and she nervously stuttered, “Actually I would rather not - “

“Not panic sweetie, it’s just a rhetorical question. You won’t be able to tame any of the rest of us as easily as Mammon.” Asmo assured.

“I don’t… necessarily want to…” Noir mumbled, but she felt like it was just falling on deaf ears.

“Just don’t think we’re on the same level as that poor stupid excuse of a demon, Mammon - “ Asmo started to continue until another form rose up behind him and fist slammed down on the top of his head, causing him to crumple to his knees. He squealed in pain, “Ow! Why’d you hit me!? I can’t believe you actually struck my beautiful head! Not even Lucifer has ever done something like that. Why are you always so violent with me, Mammon?”

Mammon growled, “That was for calling me a poor excuse of a demon, you peabrain!” His blue glare swept over them all, “Actually, I oughta hit all of ya, the way you talk about me. Y’all think you’re so great.”

Satan rolled his eyes. “It’s not that we think we’re so great.”

Asmo nodded in agreement. “Not at all. We just think you’re a complete and utter fool.”

“That’s worse!” Mammon yelled. “Don’t treat me like I’m stupid!”

“Oh that’s one thing that’s not going to change.” Satan assured.

“Nope.” Asmo agreed.

“Serves you right, Mammon! Lololol.” Leviathan mocked.

Mammon pouted, “I hate every last one of you.”

Noir frowned. Even though they were brothers, she did feel kind of bad. They were really hard on him and it was her fault. “Guys - “

“None of this would have happened to begin with if it weren’t for that bastard, Lucifer! It’s all because he took my credit card from me! Just snatched Goldie away - kidnapped her against her will.”

Levi groaned, “Don’t talk about it like it’s a person. That’s gross.”

Asmo and Satan nodded.

Mammon shouted, “Shut up!” He snapped. “Also, I can’t believe that when he said he froze it, he meant that  _ literally _ . Who sticks a credit card in the freezer?! What’s up with that? Was it supposed to be some sorta dad joke? Cause if so, it was awfully lame!”

Noir opened her mouth when she saw Lucifer walk into the dining room from over Mammon’s shoulder. “Mam - “

“Eh,” The Avatar of Greed continued, “Guess I shoulda expected something like that from him. I mean, he may not be a dad, but he’s pretty old isn’t he? I shouldn’t be surprised he’s a fan of dad jokes.” Mammon laughed.

His laughter was echoed by another, but it was darker and humorless. It also echoed around the dining room like the king of the jungle himself was declaring war.

Mammon went eerily still and slowly turned around before screaming. Effortlessly, Lucifer knocked him in the side of the head, sending him flying over the table and to the other side of the room. Beel and Levi both casually lowered their heads so they wouldn’t get hit by him.

Mammon sat up and rubbed his head. “Oww… You didn’t have to hit me  _ that _ hard.”

Asmo shook his head. “He’s so stupid that it’s almost sad.”

Satan agreed. “I can’t believe he’s actually our brother. It’s almost like we’re being punished or something.”

Mammon growled, “Hey, I heard that!”

Lucifer crossed his arms and turned to Noir. “I heard about what happened. Apparently you outfoxed a certain dimwit of a demon and forged a pact with him.”

Mammon barked, “Who are you callin’ a dimwit!?”

Lucifer ignored him and continued, “Your opponent may have been stupid, but even so, you’ve only just arrived. It’s a real accomplishment managing a feat like that in such a short span of time. Well done.” He grinned. “I imagine Diavolo will be pleased as well. We continue to expect big things from you.”

Noir had opened her mouth part of the way through to contradict him and tell him, like the others, that she really hadn’t done much of anything. But his praise had her stopping in her tracks. A flush rose once again to her cheeks and she had to turn her head away shyly to cover it up. “R-right…”

Mammon glared at the two of them and then shouted, “Hey, human. C’mon, time to get going. Don’t just sit there with your head in the clouds, it’s time for class.”

Reluctantly, Noir grabbed a small plate of food before following after Mammon. Once they were out of the dining room and reading to the front door, he started to complain, “Seriously, what is up with that guy? He can’t go a single minute without bringing up Diavolo. Diavolo  _ this _ , Diavolo  _ that. _ If Diavolo told you to jump off a cliff to your death, would you do that, too Lucifer? Huh? Ya know… he probably would.”

“You sure talk big now that he’s out of earshot.” Noir commented, taking a bite.

Mammon spun around. “The hell did you say!?”

Noir dead-stopped, hard swallowing her food. She hadn’t meant to say that outloud. “I said you talk so bad about him behind his back, but not a word to his face.”

Mammon stabbed his finger into her face. “Listen here, human, ever since you got here, it’s been nothin’ but one bad thing after another for me.”

“ _ Literally _ none of it was my fault.” Noir argued.

He glared, “You got a lot to say this morning. Talking big because we have a pact now? I ain’t happy about it! Everything I did, I did for my credit card - for baby Goldie! If you end up gettin’ yourself eaten by some demon here at RAD, don’t blame me, cause I don’t give a damn! Got that?! So stop thinking you’re all high and mighty now!”

Noir’s brow twitched before she felt a metaphorical thread in her brain snap completely. “I get it! Alright? Fucking hell. I’m a stupid stinky human and you’re some epic and powerful demon, I got it. I get you don’t like me, you don’t give a shit about me, fine! But I came here with a goal and all I’m trying to do is achieve that. I didn’t  _ want _ the pact with you either, but it served a greater purpose than you, so  _ shut up _ .”

Mammon’s eyes widened with rage but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He glared down at himself, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Noir huffed in content and crossed her arms. “Speak.”

“You smug little - “ Mammon stopped. “Are you serious!? Screw this, how about I teach you a lesson right now and just go ahead and eat you - “ He reached for her collar.

“Stay.” Noir ordered.

Mammon’s body froze completely.

She rose her brows as it seemed the demon struggled, but couldn’t move even an inch. He demanded, “What did you do to me?! Is this some kind of magic!?”

“Yeah. The pact.” Noir stated simply. She pointed to the book she’d been reading: Pacts and Contracts. “I found it in the library. I’ve been researching. I didn’t intend to use it but you really pushed all my buttons. And I’m sick and tired of being called  _ human _ like it’s some villainous thing. I have a name and it’s Noir. I’d appreciate if you started using it.”

“In your dreams, hu- hmmm… hu… N-Noir…”

She smiled.

Isla jumped on Noir from behind, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “Good morning Noir!”

Noir had just stepped through the front door of the school when the other human appeared. She looked over her shoulder at her, “Morning, Isla.”

“Where’s Mammon?” She questioned.

“I made him mad, so he took off as soon as we got here.”

Isla laughed. “Oh yeah, the pact.”

Noir’s brows furrowed. “How… do you know about it already?”

“I have ears, silly.” She beamed.

There were two other people who had approached with her, a tall man with dark skin and a smaller child looking boy. The tall man waved his arm out and Noir followed his implication. Several sets of eyes were on them once again, but this time the whispers she could hear were about the pact.

The guy chuckled. “Gossip travels fast here in the Devildom. One of the brothers posted it on their Devilgram.”

“Devilgram?” Noir repeated.

Isla looped her arm through Noir’s. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

Another person stepped up. This man had green toned hair and looked like he was studying the humans. “Interesting. Whenever you make an important announcement, demons here couldn’t care less. But these rumors spread like wildfire.” He chuckled. “And just when I thought the uproar about the new exchange student from the human world had started to subside some, now they’re all freaking out about this.”

With this new person, Diavolo and Lucifer joined. Diavolo pouted, “Come now, don’t say that, Barbatos. Actually I’d say all the gossip is a good thing. It means that everyone will be watching this human, which makes it hard for any of them to go after her soul when no one is looking. I’m thinking we should get Isla to make a pact as well.”

Barbatos shot Diavolo a scolding look.

Lucifer was already glaring. “Yes, especially since Mammon’s not doing a very good job as guardian. I told him to look after them but he’s off somewhere shirking his responsibilities. Though I figured this would happen.”

Diavolo grinned knowingly at Noir. “I must say, I can’t believe you managed to forge a pact with Mammon. That’s no small feat.”

Noir sighed and rubbed the side of her neck. “Really… it… wasn’t hard…”

“But you did it in such a short time.” Diavolo insisted.

Noir’s gaze shifted to Lucifer. If she was being honest, there was no way any of it could have happened if he hadn’t handed her the location of the credit card. But then again, it was Levi who figured out that he was being literal. She had just been along for the ride. But still… When she’s spoken to Lucifer, it had seemed like he knew exactly what she was up to. She must have known that Diavolo would be impressed by this.

As though reading her thoughts, there was a sly smirk that formed on his lips. Her cheeks dusted in pink and she focused on Diavolo once more.

The other boy with them stated, “I suppose it stands as proof that you chose well bringing this human here, Lord Diavolo.”

So was it Lord Diavolo who chose her after all? She cleared her throat, “Who are you?”

The cyan haired boy smiled. “Ah yes, pardon me. I suppose we haven’t met before, have we? My name is Barbatos. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I have the honor of serving as steward to Lord Diavolo. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Lucifer sighed, “Barbatos here is a smart and talented individual. So much so that I wish I could trade a certain idiot brother of mine for him instead.”

Barbatos defended, “Well, as for your brother, in the human world, it is sometimes said that a truly wise man does not flaunt his talents. He keeps them secret.”

“Hmph. Yes. But then again, an incompetant fool doesn’t have any talents to begin with.”

“Well  _ I’ve _ heard it said that the most thick-headed child is always the cutest.” Diavolo beamed.

Lucifer’s frown creased further. “Stop it, Diavolo. It’s troublesome enough having him as my younger brother. But my child? I don’t even want to think about it.”

The other guy that had come to school with Isla stated, “I notice you didn’t deny the part about him being cute, did you? If I might offer my own opinion, out of you seven brothers,  _ you’re _ the most troublesome one, Lucifer.”

Lucifer glared, “Is that meant as a compliment, Simeon?”

The little one shouted, “Of course not! It was a put down! An insult! He’s taunting you.”

Noir commented, “This one is noisy.”

Isla giggled, “Noisy but he’s adorable.”

Lucifer smirked, “Ah, I see you’ve brought your chihuahua along with you.”

Isla busted out laughing.

The small child shouted, “I am not a chihuahua! How many times do I have to tell you that, demon?”

“Well what do you expect?” Lucifer challenged. “I  _ am _ a demon, after all. Now then, stop yipping at me. C’mere boy… shake. Who’s a good boy?” He mockingly baby talked the pup.

“Quit it!” He yelled back. “Don’t you make fun of me! And don’t tell me to shake! I’m not a dog!”

Diavolo fanned his hand. “Allow me to introduce you, Noir. This is Simeon. He’s an exchange student from the Celestial Realm. Which is to say, he’s an angel.”

Simeon smiled at her and dipped his head. “Hello, I’ve heard all the rumors.”

“And this is Luke.” Diavolo motioned to the puppy. “Let’s see, you’re a...chihuahua was it? Or are you an angel?”

Noir grinned and Isla was busting a gut that even the founder was getting in on the joke.

Luke’s entire face turned red, “Wh!? Diavolo now  _ you’re _ joining, too? I’m not a chihuahua! I’m an angel! Listen up! As you can probably tell, I’m a low-ranking angel. But I’ll have you know that in the Celestial Realm I report directly to Michael the Archangel, as - “

Simeon coolly ordered, “Luke, calm down. You need to learn not to make such a fuss about everything.”

“But, Simeon!”

Lucifer gave him a menacing smirk, “He’s right. That’s exactly why people call you chihuahua, you know?”

Luke glared. “Usually the only one who calls me that is  _ you _ , Lucifer.”

“It’s nearly time for the first bell to sound.” Barbatos interjected.

Simeon agreed, “Yes, apologies for the trouble we caused.”

“In any event.” Diavolo stated, “I’m relieved to see that things seem to be going well for you girls here, especially after the first days incident.”

Isla fanned her hand. “No big deal. We can handle it.”

Lucifer suggested, “Look after Mammon for me, would you?”

Barbatos asked, “As I remember it, shouldn’t Mammon be looking after them?”

“Yes, that’s how I remember it as well. Your point?” Lucifer chided.

They all began to disperse but before getting too far, Noir felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She looked down at Luke who was glaring up at her intensely. “I warned Isla already but I’m less worried for her than I am you, since you’re staying in the House of Lamentation. But...never trust a demon. Especially when that demon is Lucifer.”

Noir’s brows raised at this comment. It would see that humans and demons weren’t the only ones that were totally at odds with each other. Her brows pinched as she heard Luke out.

“Listen to me. He’s a monster and a brute. He’s uncivilized, immoral, and… and also…”

Noir crossed her arms.

Luke finished, “A sadistic sadist! I was against this from the beginning. What are they thinking? Bringing humans to the Devildom as exchange students…” He pointed his finger at her. “So you’ve been warned. You get what I’m saying right?”

Noir pushed his finger away from her. “Yeah I get it. I get that this is exactly the problem.”

“Huh?” Luke questioned.

Noir clarified, “I was asked to come here to help bridge the gaps between humans, demons, and angels. Because all of us can’t seem to see eye to eye. I’ve become more than aware of the problems with demons, but I’m surprised to see that angels are every bit as bad.”

“I-it’s not unfounded!” Luke insisted.

“But it’s not helping.” Noir stated. “I’ll be fine. Thanks for the warning.”

Noir knocked on the study door and waited for Lucifer to call her in before stepping through. She gave him a pleasant smile. “I was going to make myself some tea and thought I’d check if you need another refill.”

He smiled at her. “How thoughtful. Of course I’d appreciate it.” He handed her the empty cup.

She surveyed the stacks of paper all over the desk. “You spend so much time working in here, but it never looks like your workload gets any smaller.”

He scowled at her, “You think I’m not getting anything done?”

“N-No! That’s not what - “

He chuckled. “I’m teasing. Unfortunately the work comes in faster than what I alone can manage. It never ends. I haven’t even gotten started on the enrollment work for the angels.”

“Speaking of, you were teasing Luke really hard this morning. Poor little thing was so worked up.”

Lucifer chuckled, clearly pleased with his accomplishment. “Quite funny isn’t it?”

Noir brushed a black curl behind her ear. “He doesn’t seem to care much for you.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed on her. He rested his chin on the back of his palm as he spun a pen between his fingers. “The feeling is mutual, of course. Why did he say something to you?”

Noir smirked. “Nothing I hadn’t figured out myself already.”

This caused a smile on his face. “Good to know.”

“Well I’ll go get your tea. I don’t want to keep you from your work.” Noir stated.

“Actually…” Lucifer informed. “I’d be more than delighted if you wanted to enjoy your tea in here.”

“Oh! Okay.” Noir smiled before slipping out. After returning with two full cups of tea, she sat down in one of the comfortable chairs, occupying herself with reading one of her textbooks, joining him for the occasional idle chat - especially when he grumbled something to himself, or when she read an interesting fact. She found the whole thing to be surprisingly easy and comfortable.

And it soon became a part of her routine. Late in the evening when she’d be ready to settle down and study with some hot tea, she’d meander her way to Lucifer’s study where the two of them would enjoy each others’ quiet company.


	4. The Devil's in the Details

“It’s not all that different, is it?” 

Noir looked up at Isla who was sitting on her desk as the two of them waited for the first bell of the day. “What isn’t?”

“School here in Devildom.” She clarified. “I mean there’s cliques, and gossip, and it feels like you’re in the jungle about to be devoured any moment.”

Noir couldn’t help but laugh humorlessly. “When you put it that way, yeah, they’re pretty much the same.” She took a sip of her coffee. “How is Purgatory Hall?”

Isla sighed. “It’s so boring. Luke is just a little kid and Simeon only does things by the rules. There’s no fun like you and a demon stealing a credit card and blackmailing Mammon.” She giggled.

Noir groaned.

“That wasn’t  _ fun _ .”

“Eep.” Isla jumped when Mammon appeared behind them. His arms were crossed as he shook his head.

“Everything about this sucks. I can’t go anywhere without people makin’ fun of me! And it’s your damn fault! You owe me hu - Noir. Like… you owe me a lottery’s worth of earnings!”

Noir rolled her eyes. “I didn’t do anything.”

Isla giggled, “It’s fine since you got your credit card back though, right?”

Mammon’s face dropped. “No, it’s not, I already spent it all. Now I’m out of luck again.”

Isla laughed and Noir growled, “That’s your fault. So don’t go blaming me.”

“You’re the reason it happened!”

“I’m the reason you spent your money!?” Noir hissed. “Go  _ away _ .”

Mammon went to yell at her more but his body turned around and he marched out of the room while protesting, “Hey, stop! Stop! I said  _ stop _ . You stupid brat! I hate this fucking pact!”

Isla giggled and looked at Noir. “He’s kind of cute.”

She rolled her eyes. “Not in the slightest.”

Diavolo strolled into the student council room with a big smile and his arms open. “Time for my favorite time of the week. How are our exchange students doing?”

Lucifer looked up from his paperwork and frowned. “It’s your favorite time of the week? I dread it the most…”

Diavolo pouted, “Why’s that?”

Lucifer lifted up a sheet of paper as he read, “Luke is serving another evening detention for yet  _ another _ spat with demons. Simeon has made no attempt to speak a word to any other demon students. Isla and Noir both have connected and choose to only associate with each other. It’s created almost a barrier between them and other students. They give no indication of attempting to reach out.”

“Aw.” Diavolo frowned a moment. “What about that pact with Mammon? It’s been a couple weeks.”

Lucifer shook his head. “It has only made things worse between them. My idiot brother could care less about this exchange program and instead is hell bent on blaming the whole situation on Noir and is taking it out on her each chance he gets.”

Diavolo cupped his chin in his hand. “I see… that’s unfortunate.”

“Now you see why I dread having to give you this report.” Lucifer explained. “It does us no good if I pressure or force their hands, so there’s nothing I can do to assist.”

“So none of them have made any progress with connecting with  _ any _ demon?” Diavolo asked again.

Lucifer just shook his head. “No positive relationships anyway.”

“Well that’s really unfortunate. I had high hopes that there would be progress with at least one of them…” He went right back to smiling. “But I’m not giving up hope yet.”

Lucifer shook his head. “Of course not. I wouldn’t expect you to. I just wish there was something we could do to help bridge these gaps.”

Diavolo grinned. “I’ll see what I can come up with.”

Lucifer sighed as he left back out the door. “I hate when he does that…”

When Lucifer groaned louder than usual, Noir looked up to see him push his bangs back off his forehead. “Uh oh. That was a big one. What’s up?”

“This letter is a request for payment from some witches.” Lucifer seethed. “Seems Mammon was caught stealing several of their belongings and if they’re not returned they intend to put a curse on the house. That selfish buffoon. Does he not understand how big of a headache this is for me? Or what happens if we don’t comply? Honestly.”

Noir stood up. “Oof. Sounds like tonight will be a long one. How about I get you some coffee instead this time.”

Lucifer sighed and flashed her a crooked smile. “At least there’s someone in this house who is dependable.”

Noir smiled back and made her way back down to the kitchen. She passed Beel who mumbled something through his full mouth before he walked out. She happened to catch a glimpse of the empty fridge before the door swung shut. “Well that’s only going to add to his troubles when Satan finds out… Poor guy.”

She started brewing a pot of coffee as she started to doctor up her mug how she’d like it for once it was done. She assumed Lucifer would probably like his black. She sat at the table, waiting for the brewer and playing on her phone. No one had messaged her directly, but for some reason she was able to see chat conversations that she wasn’t in. They showed up like she was a person in the conversation. Some of them were quite humorous. The brothers certainly had an interesting relationship with each other.

As she was reading the messages rolling across her screen, she became aware of a sound in the back of her head. It was a females voice. Not one that she recognized but it still felt familiar. At first she thought she was losing her mind because it was just a tickle from somewhere behind her. But with each passing moment it grew louder until she kept looking around the room.

Surely one of the brothers were playing a prank on her. But which one of them could make a female voice like that?

She shook her head free of it when she heard the notification go off that the coffee was done brewing. She poured both of the mugs and then set the pot back on the burner. She picked the mugs up and turned to leave the room when she saw the figure of a woman appear right in front of her, but she was coming at her, reaching towards her as though to grab hold of her. “What the fuck - “ Noir instinctively shouted while jumping back, banging her elbow on the counter and tripping backwards.

She heard glass shatter, but she couldn’t peel her eyes off of the woman in front of her. She didn’t look like anyone Noir knew. But just like the voice, she felt familiar. Before her was a tall, powerful looking woman. Her eyes were glazing red just like her own, but unlike herself, they were brimming bright with curiosity and strength, rather than curiosity and uncertainty. Her blue hair was tied into a couple braids that hung down over her shoulders, the rest was wild and fierce behind her. The blue was accented by a few streaks of red that lined her bangs. Her skin was flawless and glowed like the sun.

She smiled warmly and reached out to her, her hand grazing her upper arm as she whispered, “Noir…”

“...Noir…”

“...Noir?”

“Noir!”

Noir suddenly felt like she was snapped out of a dream. The woman in front of her disappeared and instead she was looking up at the concerned and frustrated expression of the brothers.

Lucifer was knelt directly in front of her with the other brothers hovering behind him. With a stern expression, he ordered, “Noir, give me your hand.”

Slowly she was coming back to. “Huh…?”

“Your hand, you’re bleeding.” He ordered.

Mammon shouted, “You stupid human, have you seriously not noticed?”

Her hand was in fact bleeding. Blood was pooling and mixing with the coffee. When she had fallen, she landed on the coffee mug in her hand. As reality was finally settling in, she began to feel the burns from both the cuts and where the hot coffee had stung her skin. She slowly lifted it and turned it over, seeing large glass shards stabbed into her skin, blood running down her fingers and palm.

“Those are really deep.” Beel stated.

Asmo cupped his cheeks and shook his head. “Those will definitely scar.”

Satan demanded, “What the hell were you doing? And why didn’t you take your hand off the glass when you landed on it idiot?”

Mammon agreed, “And what were you so zoned out over? We’d been trying to get your attention for like five minutes!”

“ **Enough** .” Lucifer snapped at them. “We can ask our questions after we get her injuries treated.”

Before she knew it, Lucifer had her scooped up and had taken her to the large main bathroom where they kept first aid. He set her down on the edge of the tub and then kicked the door shut in the faces of his protesting brothers. He sighed and glared at her as he knelt in front of her, turning her hand over. Blood dripped down between them onto the tile floor. He pressed a cloth up under her hand to keep more from running down before he grabbed a pair of tweezers. He started with the largest pieces which had cut the deepest. The worst one was right in the middle of her hand and she winced, making a deep guttural noise as he pulled it out and tossed it into the sink.

He scoffed. “Now it hurts?”

“Now it hurts.” Noir agreed.

His deep eyes turned up to her for a moment and he questioned, “What happened, Noir? I had worried about demons. I never considered that brewing coffee would be your greatest danger.”

She whispered, “I thought I saw something. I tripped and fell.”

“Doesn’t explain why you continued to sit on the glass. And you were unresponsive to the rest of us.” Lucifer frowned. “What did you see that had you so startled?”

“I’m… not sure…” Noir stated.

He sighed. “I won’t press. You lost a lot of blood so you’re probably not able to think clearly anyway.” He was beginning to work on the smaller pieces of glass. Of course it meant he had to dig in more, so she was wincing and her hand twitching more. “I’m not light handed. My apologies. Consider this your punishment for not being more careful.”

“That’s fair…” Noir agreed, watching as he pried out the last of the glass pieces. He reached passed her as she stated, “Sorry for causing trouble. I swear I didn’t - “

Lucifer chuckled, “Relax. You’re still much less of a handful than my idiot brothers. Just don’t make a habit of this.”

She made a face. “You think I want to make a habit of it?”

With one hand still behind her, he reached his other hand up, his finger grazing her chin and tipping her head up as he leaned down towards. His sultry red eyes blazed as he growled lowly, “Some humans are known for having strange tastes. Who knows what you may be into.”

Noir, once again, felt like she couldn’t breathe. Was he doing it intentionally? Was he casting a spell on her that kept pulling her in, causing her mind to grow fuzzy and her heart to race? She couldn’t pry her gaze away from his if she wanted to. Surely he was willing this. He was using a demonic ability of some sort to tempt and seduce her. What was his goal in - 

An involuntary screech of pain left her throat when she felt a burning hot pain through her hand. Her instinct was to rip away, but he caught her wrist and held her still as he continued to pour alcohol into the cuts and clean out her wounds. He calmly ordered, “Breathe.”

She closed her eyes tight, resisting the urge to yank back, but she continued to hiss in pain as the throbbing pain crawled up her forearm. Even though she was doing her best not to, tears were escaping from the corners of her eyes. “Shit… shit… shit…”

He chuckled, “Who knew you had a vulgar mouth?”

“That  _ fucking _ hurts.” Noir spat.

He smiled more. “I knew it would.”

Her fingers were still twitching but the bubbling began to subside as the sharp pain began to dull. Since she was no longer resisting, he released her wrist, set the alcohol down and reached up, brushing the tears from her eyes. “There. Good girl.”

A weak whimper left her, but his praise suddenly made all the pain worth it and what was left seemed to blow away in the wind. When he withdrew this time, he tugged at the pads of the fingers of his gloves and one by one pulled up, slipping his gloves off. Once he did, he started to rub burn cream into her hand, which made the cuts sting more again. But she didn’t pay attention to that. She instead focused only on how his fingers felt as they massaged the ointment into her skin. His long slender digits were surprisingly soft against her own skin. He was a demon, so perhaps flawless, perfectly silken skin was part of the deal.

After the burns across her skin were fully lathered in the medicine, he began to carefully wrap each finger in gauze. The whole time though, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Despite the seeming harshness that he displayed with his brothers, his adept carefulness and composure in the heat of the moment seemed to reveal a deeper more… protective characteristic of the eldest brother. After the gauze came the tape to keep it all together. It left her with little use of her left hand, but she supposed that was the idea. If she wanted it to heal, she needed to let it rest.

Once he was done taping up her hand completely, his thumbs grazed over her knuckles. She looked up at his face to see that he was thinking deeply about something, but those red eyes didn’t betray what it was.

Their eyes met. Without peeling his away, he lifted her wounded hand to his lips and carefully kissed each knuckle over the tape. She could feel her heart begin to race and the longer she looked into those eyes, the deeper she slipped into them. He warned her, “To think you’d have me fretting over you for a simple coffee run. I can’t take my eyes off of you for a moment.”

He turned her hand over and kissed along her palm. With a half lidded gaze and his lips pressed deep into her hand, his rugged voice asked, “Was that your goal?”

Noir couldn’t find a voice to speak with. Her lips moved several times in an attempt to respond, but she stuck between gears. That gaze had warmth spreading through her body and her toes curled on instinct. Despite her brain seeming to quit functioning on her, her own body was on subconscious autopilot. As he withdrew from the kiss against her palm, her thumb grazed along his lower lip which earned her a dangerous smile. Her mind and heart couldn’t determine if it was threatening or exciting or… both.

He pulled on away, leaving her hand lingering in the open air between them. He reached for her other and gently prodded her to her feet. He warned, “Careful what you wish for, Noir. For now. Let’s get you to bed. You’ve had an exciting enough night.”

Her thoughts were finally beginning to gain traction again. “Y-Yeah. Um… your brothers - “

“I’ll deal with them.” He told her with finality. “You go to bed.”

“Yes sir.”

Her dreams that night were filled with that sultry crimson gaze and the touch of those lips she was unable to feel through the bandages.

How she wished those bandages hadn’t been in the way.

Isla gasped, “What’d you do to your hand!?”

Noir raised her hands, “Just decided to stop paying attention to the coffee at the wrong time.”

“You burn it?!” Isla pouted.

“And cut it…”

“You cut it on coffee?” Isla gave her a suspicious look.

“I broke the mug.” Noir corrected.

She laughed, “I figured. At least it’s your left hand!”

“Silver lining.”

Mammon huffed. “When are you gonna tell her that you just sat in the spilled coffee and broken glass?”

Noir rolled her eyes. “That’s no one’s business. Not even yours.”

“I’m just saying your whole hand wouldn’t be useless if you’d have just gotten up afterwards.” Mammon fanned his hand.

“Are the cuts bad? Will they scar?” Isla questioned.

“Most likely.” Noir confirmed.

“Nice. Just don’t do it again, okay? Surrounded by demons and you’re injuring yourself on inanimate objects.” She teased.

“I didn’t know humans were such stupid, worthless - “ Mammon gasped when a puff of blue and silver magic exploded in his face, knocking him back out of his chair. He let out an inadvertent girlish squeal.

Isla laughed and fanned her hand through the glitter that lingered.

“How dare you!? Don’t laugh at me!” Mammon shouted.

Noir looked at her friend, “Hey Isla, do you think you could teach me magic sometime.”

Isla’s freckled face lit up. “Sure! I mean, I’m not the best because I only just started learning, but I’ll share what I know!”

Noir started to smile and thank her when Mammon shouted, “What the fuck? Why are you gonna study magic through her? We have fucking classes for that, you know?”

“It’ll be easier to learn one on one with her.” Noir calmly explained.

Isla teased, “But why do you need magic? You have a personal pet demon now.”

“What’d you call me!? I ain’t no pet!” Mammon argued.

“I begged to differ.” Noir argued.

He slammed his hand on the desk. “Say what? How about I - “

“Sit.” Noir ordered.

Mammon immediately plopped into the desk chair nearest them. A huge pout formed on his face, and his brow began to twitch.

Isla giggled. “He’s sad now.”

“Good.” Noir grumbled.

“It is interesting, he claims to hate us so much but now he’s hanging out around us.” Isla commented.

Mammon seethed, “I just got my ass chewed out for shirkin’ my duties is all.”

Noir translated, “He’s scared of Lucifer.”

He gasped and argued, “No I ain’t!”

“Regardless,” Isla interjected. “We should probably wait till your hand heals.”

“Yeah that’s fair.” Noir agreed.

“Don’t ignore me!”


	5. Hellhound

“So… let me get this straight… You guys have… a three headed dog downstairs? Named Cerberus?” Noir repeated.

All of the demon brothers paused to give her a weird look like they didn’t understand what she was questioning. With a somewhat full mouth, Mammon asked, “What about that don’t you get?”

Noir sighed. “I guess something like that shouldn’t come as a surprise anymore. I just have never seen a three headed dog.”

“Consider yourself lucky.” Satan stated. “Cerberus is as vile as his master.”

Lucifer shot a look at Satan who simply glared back. Noir went quiet as she could feel the literal tension rising between the two brothers.

Asmo chuckled, “But sometimes Cerberus can be so cute.”

Mammon made a face at him. “Yeah, no.” Turning back to Noir, he asked, “So you’ve never seen a dog? What you don’t like ‘em?”

“It’s the three heads part I’ve never seen. And actually I am more of a cat person.” Noir answered.

Satan beamed, “Ah, someone with common sense.”

Lucifer pried his eyes off his brother and stated, “I need to go feed him still tonight, why don’t you join me, Noir, and you can mark a three headed dog off your bucket list.”

Noir chuckled humorlessly. “It wasn’t on my bucket list to begin with, but why not? I should experience as much of Devildom as I can while I’m here.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Lucifer purred. “There’s plenty you should avoid.”

Levi laughed, “Lololol, you make it sound so scary.”

“For a human, it is.” He corrected.

“So are all dogs in the Devildom three headed?” Noir questioned as she and Lucifer walked down the stairs.

He grinned, “Are all human world dogs, Chihuahuas?”

“Okay fair.” Noir agreed.

“Hellhounds come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Cerberus is a particularly rare pup.” He explained.

They came to a stop in front of a large iron gate. From a darkness, three sets of glowing yellow eyes opened and the massive hound padded forward, his heads looming far above the two of them. Noir repeated, “That’s a  _ pup _ ?”

Lucifer reached in casually and rubbed the closest snout, a big grin on his lips. “Yes, he’s only a few hundred years old.”

“That’s a really long time to me…” Noir mumbled.

Lucifer paused. “Oh yes. I forget just how short-lived you humans are.” He hummed a moment. “I suppose he would be the equivalent of… 2 or 3 months to a human?”

“What really?” Noir gasped. “Do all of you have such long lifespans?”

“Hellhounds are short compared to ours.” Lucifer explained.

“Just like for us.” Noir mumbled. Her gaze lingered on Lucifer for several moments. Unlike with his brothers, there was almost a childish look in his gaze as he played with his dog. Her heart warmed a bit. Even demons had some things in common with humans. Pets really do awaken a softer, more innocent side of people. Watching him like this made her feel almost… at peace. “So… back tracking to how this conversation came up to begin with, how come none of your brothers are willing to walk him for you tomorrow?”

Lucifer’s innocent expression vanished and Noir internally kicked herself. With a frown, he answered, “He’s a bit… temperamental.”

“How so?” She pressed.

“He… only listens to me.” Lucifer explained.

“That’s more than  _ a bit _ .” Noir stated. “So he’s just hard for them to handle?”

“Yes… and sometimes he can get a bit aggressive too.”

“I think we already established your a bit and my a bit are  _ a bit _ different.”

Lucifer smiled at her.

She sighed. “I wish I could offer some assistance, but - “

“There’s a reason I didn’t ask you.” Lucifer stated. “Compared to a coffee cup he’s much more dangerous.” He paused. “Speaking of, how is your hand doing?”

Noir looked at the bandages on her left hand. “I haven’t used it much cause it’s still really tender, but when I dress it each night, the wounds look to be healing okay.”

“Good.” Lucifer stopped petting Cerberus, earning a growl of annoyance. So he padded over to the next person and nosed out between the bars.

Noir smiled and patted his nose before stroking his fur. It was unexpectedly soft for a large ferocious beast. While she petted him, Lucifer stared wide eyed. He hadn’t ever seen the large dog actively seek attention from anyone but him. Crossing his arms, he commented, “Have you heard the theory that animals can sense the feelings and emotions of their masters? So often their personalities become reflective of them?”

Noir let out a giggle when Cerberus’s large tongue licked up her entire face, making her stumble back. “Yeah I have.” She wiped the drool off her skin. “Oh so gross...Keep this nastiness to yourself Cerb.”

The three heads let out a single loud, happy bark.

Lucifer’s gaze softened. “I think I might agree with it.”

Noir leaned forward and told Isla, “Good job on that test. Your scores are impressive.”

Isla smiled back at her. “Thanks. A lot of it was familiar to me. My parents talk about a lot of this stuff.”

“Well you scored higher than most the demons.” Noir commented.

Isla leaned back to look at her paper. “You didn’t do too bad yourself, considering all of this is brand new to you.”

Noir smiled and sat back in her seat just in time to feel her phone go off. She pulled it out of her pocket, expecting it to be another group message to peek in on or Mammon yelling at her for something else.

When she turned her screen on to see Lucifer’s name, her heart jumped into her throat. What was he texting her for? Her face was deep red and she mentally cursed herself for getting so worked up over something so miniscule.

**Lucifer** : I have a favor to ask.

**Noir** : I’ll do my best.

**Lucifer** : I have no doubts

**Lucifer** : I was able to convince Beel to walk Cerberus in exchange for a meal to Ristorant Six.

**Noir** : Sounds about right

**Lucifer** : It’s a relief considering I have no idea how long this meeting will go

**Lucifer** : However it doesn’t leave me without concerns.

**Lucifer** : Beel is… Notorious for getting distracted with food.

**Lucifer** : All I need from you is to just let me know both Cerberus and Beel return home

**Noir** : I can do that

**Lucifer** : I’ll await your message.

Noir finally let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Again she cursed herself for getting so wound up. It was strictly a purposeful text.  _ Nothing _ to get excited over.

On the way home, Noir happened to notice Satan ducking around the side of the house. Since it was always night time in the Devildom, she couldn’t quite see what it was that he had in his arms as he skulked around. She asked out loud, “What’s Satan doing?”

Mammon fanned his hands. “Who knows, who cares?”

Noir hummed in irritation but continued on inside.

There was nothing out of the ordinary during dinner, nor after when Beel left to walk Cerberus. Noir, however, occupied herself on the couch of the living room, playing her Switch. From here, she’d know when Beel returned so she could message Lucifer. Her stomach was in knots thinking about it. Why? Over such a simple action. 

But she knew she wanted to prove herself and meet his expectations.

No, the out of the ordinary began when Beel returned.

She heard the door open and glanced up to see Beel slowly walk in, but he looked like he was scared for every step. Quickly Noir sat up and asked, “Hey… Beel? Are you… missing something?”

Beel’s frown deepened and he side eyed the wall as he shifted awkward from foot to foot. “Um…”

“Beel, where is Cerberus?” Noir asked outright.

“I… lost him…” Beel mumbled.

“You  _ lost _ him?” Noir set the Switch on the end table and quickly hopped up. “How… what?”

Beel frantically explained, “I set his leash down for just a moment, I swear. Just long enough to pay for some food at the food cart. But he saw something and he ran and I couldn’t catch him…”

Noir was yanking her shoes on. “Okay, he’s a big ass dog, we’ll find him. Let’s go.”

Beel blinked. “You’re gonna help me?”

Noir stopped at his odd question. “Well yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

Beel asked, “Well, wouldn’t it be funnier to see me get chewed out by Lucifer?”

“Not really.” Noir stated. “Besides, no one is happy when their family pet is missing. C’mon. The sooner we find him, the sooner you can come have some celebration dessert.”

Beel’s eyes lit up. “Okay!”

The two of them quickly made their way back to where Beel had last seen Cerberus running into a foggy, spooky forest. Noir sighed, “Why am I not surprised he’s attracted to a place like this…?”

“He probably saw a little D and was chasing it.” Beel informed.

“A what?” Noir asked.

“Unfortunately, even if we find him… he probably won’t come to us.” Beel stated. “He only listens to Lucifer.” He pouted more. “Maybe we should just go ahead and call him and have him come help.”

“Only as a last resort.” Noir suggested. “He’s so busy and stressed out...I’m sure this would only upset him more. Let’s try to get him back on our own.”

Beel nodded his head. “Okay.”

They made their way through the forest, calling Cerberus’s name. Several times Noir screeched and ducked as weird animals she’d never seen before took off overhead. Ones that were crawling across the ground at her feet had her about jumping out of her skin or climbing trees.

Beel chuckled each time. “You don’t have any of these in the human world, huh?”

Noir seethed, “I don’t even know what that  _ was _ .”

Again he laughed. She pouted at him which only made him smile more. She hadn’t thought about it until this very moment but the two of them really hadn’t conversed much before this. All of the conversations with him were short and revolved around food. This was new and unexpectedly pleasant. She started to say something to him about it when she stumbled across a twig. She gasped and fell forward, sliding across a couple rocks she didn’t see.

Beel gasped, reaching out and grabbing her hand but both of them were off balance and tumbled down the rocky slope. Noir let out several grunts as she hit rock after rock until she came to a stop at the bottom. “Oww…” She rubbed her back and sat up. “Crap…” She quickly looked over at Beel. “Are you alright?”

Beel grinned. “Of course I am. I’m a demon, remember?”

Noir sighed and stood up. “Right. Of course.” She dusted herself off and looked around. They had come to a stop in a marshy type area. The fog was much heavier and the dirt was soft, almost mud. And large chunks of it were covering them from their tumble.

Beel pouted, “Lucifer is going to kill us if we track this in…”

“He’s going to kill us if we don’t get his dog back. One impending death at a time.” Noir suggested.

“Right.” Beel agreed. “Well, I’m the only one in danger if Cerberus is lost.

Noir smiled at him. “Somehow I think if we lose him, the entire house will suffer.” 

They walked along the creek, and every now and then, because the fog was just so thick, Noir would sometimes slip deeper into the mud and Beel would help pull her back out.

It wasn’t too long before the sound of growling could be heard echoing around them. Beel put his hand on his stomach. “It’s not my stomach growling…”

Ahead of them, three sets of glowing yellow eyes shown through the fog. Just on the other side of the creek, one of Cerberus’ heads were eagerly devouring the prize meal he had just caught.

Beel gleefully shouted, “We found him!”

Noir patted his shoulder. “Awesome. Now get him leashed back up and let’s get back home.”

Beel nodded and trudged through the murky stream towards the massive dog. However, as he drew near and one head realized he was coming towards their meal, it shot forward, snapping at Beel and growling threateningly.

Beel whined, “Hey easy. I don’t want your food… although I could eat…”

Cerberus barked aggressively.

He fanned his hands. “Calm down. Just let me put your leash back on. That’s all I - “ When Cerberus lunged at him with the dead creature in it’s mouth, he put his arms up, catching Cerberus’s upper and lower jaw before it clamped down on him.

“Beel!” Noir yelled worriedly.

Beel grunted as he desperately held the jaw back from crushing him. “I get it, buddy. I don’t like my meals getting interrupted either. But you can finish it once we get back home.”

Cerberus growled lowly and it’s mouth began to light up.

Noir blinked, “What is that?”

“I think he’s about to roast me.” Beel grunted.

“He can breathe fire!?” Noir shouted. She rushed forward.

Beel gasped, “Stay back! Noir!”

One of the other heads turned on Noir and lunged, maw open for carnage. Noir stopped and prepared for impact but it never came. The wet nose grazed her and he immediately stopped his attack. A playful noise escaped him as he pulled away from Beel and turned fully to Noir, licking her with both of it’s other tongues.

Noir gasped and laughed, “Cerb - Cerby! Haha, stop! Stop that! It’s gross!”

Beel blinked as he watched the aggressive dog turn into a playful puppy. She pushed one of the muzzles back and complained, “This is why I’m a cat person! You’re disgusting! Keep that to yourself.”

Beel casually walked up and relinked the leash to his collar. “I can’t believe what I’m seeing. He’s never responded to anyone but Lucifer like that.”

Noir suggested, “Maybe he likes humans.”

“Yeah. As a snack.” Beel stated. “Well. We got him back so let’s head home.”

“Right.” Noir looked at the massive rocky slope. “How?”

“What do you mean?” Beel questioned. “The way we came.”

Noir watched as Beel started climbing up the steep cliff like it was nothing. She shouted, “I can’t do that! Come on!”

Beel’s face filled with confusion. “Really? You can’t?”

“I’m  _ human _ remember?”

“I forget how weak you guys are…” Beel stated. He started to come back down until Cerberus nudged Noir from behind.

She gasped and stumbled. “No, Cerby, I can’t, I - “ She gasped when he nipped the back of her shirt and lifted her up, plopping her behind one of the other heads. She blinked, “You’re gonna give me a ride…?”

Beel grinned. “There we go!”

Noir started to ask if he could make it when suddenly Cerberus jumped off the ground with monstrous strength. She clutched onto his silvery fur rightly as the wind rushed by them. The massive and powerful dog leapt easily to the top of the cliff as though it were no different than a cat jumping onto a counter top.

By the time he landed, Noir felt dizzy.

Beel, who had jumped with the same ease, looked up at her and questioned, “You alright up there?”

Noir buried her head into Cerberus’ fur. “I think I’m going to fucking vomit…”

Beel laughed out loud. “Maybe you should ride the way back, too.”

Noir moaned and let out a squeak when Cerberus started following Beel back. She sighed and relaxed into the fur. With her face buried against it like this, she realized that the scent was surprisingly familiar. For a moment, she visualized Lucifer’s face again as his lips teased her covered knuckles. She relaxed to the sway of the hellhound as it walked and soon found herself falling deep asleep.

Lucifer threw open the door to the living room, his expression seething with rage.

Asmo looked up from his mirror and asked, “Uh oh. Who’s getting it this time?”

Lucifer’s gaze darted to Mammon who was laying back on the couch reading a magazine. He kicked the entire couch over, knocking Mammon out of it and crushing him under its weight. Lucifer demanded, “Where in the hell is Beel?”

Mammon was whining like a small animal.

Asmo stated, “I haven’t seen him.”

“And Noir?” Lucifer growled.

“Haven’t seen her either.”

Lucifer dug his heel into the couch so it crushed Mammon more. “Which is why I’m punishing this idiot brother of ours. Noir was supposed to contact me once Beel returned from walking Cerberus. But I haven’t heard from her. And it’s  _ this _ dimwits job to know where she is.”

Satan looked up from his book. “Did he ever actually come back from walking Cerberus?”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed and he turned away from crushing Mammon and hurried out the door. The other brothers curiously followed. They only made it 10 feet out the door before they about ran smack into Beel himself.

Beel rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. “Hey guys…”

Lucifer snarled, “What in the hell, Beel? You’re both filthy. What the hell took so long? And where is Noir?”

He pointed his thumb up.

Lucifer followed his direction and his eyes widened. Noir was sound asleep on Cerberus’ back. He sighed. She was just as filthy. “Honestly. All you had to do was take him for a simple walk.”

Beel pouted as his stomach growled. “I got hungry…”

Shaking his head he ordered, “Yes, I’m sure. Go get cleaned up and eat. I’ll put Cerberus up.”

Beel and the others headed inside while Lucifer walked Cerberus around back and downstairs. Taking him back to his large kennel, Lucifer smirked at the pup. “You never fail to cause trouble, do you?”

Cerberus let out a happy bark. Once back inside, Cerberus found his bed and flopped down on it, going back to chewing on his captured prey. Lucifer crossed his arms and shook his head. “Guessing you took off to go hunting after giving Beel the slip. You are such a handful.” He patted his heads again. Then turned his attention to Noir who was still snoozing soundly. “And you…” He carefully looped his arms under her and lifted her up. He frowned when he saw the mud. “You’re every bit as filthy as them. I can’t just put you to bed like this.”

He carried her back upstairs and made his way to the communal bathroom. Gently he shook her. “Noir. Wake up.” She started to shift a bit, as though she were going to wake up, but instead, she turned more to him and buried her head against his shoulder, her arms looping around him as though to hold him closer.

A dusting of pink formed on his cheeks and he found himself unable to move. For some odd reason, his heart was beating terribly fast and he couldn’t organize his thoughts. It was such a simple, innocent action, but the vulnerability of her as she snuggled up to him in her slumber.

It awakened a powerful sensation deep in his chest.

A sigh of frustration left him. “We’re going to have to do this the hard way then, huh?” He took her through the large bathroom and to the modern style shower. Reaching in, he turned the water on, letting it warm up before he stepped in with her, both of them still fully clothed and held her under the water.

She woke with a start, gasping in surprise and clinging to him harder, which he thoroughly enjoyed. With a face as red as her irises, she looked at herself and him before she asked, “Lucifer, what the hell?”

He chuckled, “You wouldn’t wake up and you’re filthy so this is your punishment.”

She looked away, heat beating hard under the skin of her cheeks. “This is unnecessary…”

He still looked as though he was amused to no end. “I find it quite enjoyable actually.”

Noir pouted, unable to meet his gaze. He carefully lowered her down until she was standing on her own feet. Once she was, he tipped her chin up and she finally met his stern look. He scolded, “You should have called and told me there was an issue with Cerberus. It was reckless for you to join Beel hunting for him.”

Her gaze saddened and she looked down, but he caught her chin again.

He ordered, “Speak.”

He wasn’t letting her look away. But that feeling that had been teasing her since the first day was swinging in full force. The water pouring over them, their damp clothes sticking to the contours of their bodies, his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath upon her lips, that smoldering dark gaze that felt like it was devouring her from head to toe. It was almost too much. She almost caved into the desire to lean up and press her lips firmly to his. She gripped the front of his wet jacket as she weakly confessed, “I… didn’t want to stress you out more.”

His eyes widened.

“You said before that these different issues always put you behind at work. I wanted to avoid adding to that, if I could.”

He stood there for several moments, the warm water dripping off his chin and landing on her soft cheek. There were so many torrents of emotions going through him in that moment that he couldn’t make up or down of any of them. Finally he closed his eyes and whispered, “Perhaps I spoke out of turn when I said that. I’d rather be behind on work thAn deal with the consequences of something irreversible. But it’s… kind of you to worry for me. Albeit unnecessary. I can handle myself. Contact me when you’re in danger. That is an order.”

“What if I’m not in danger?” Noir asked. She wasn’t sure where the question came from, but it was out there already and there was nothing she could do about it.

It caused that mischievous, dark,  _ delicious _ smile to form on his lips again. His thumb grazed her lips as he whispered, “Then still feel free to contact me. Just see to it that it’s not a waste of my time.”

“Yessir…”

Cerberus let out a happy bark before he dove around in a circle and started rolling around in the grass. Lucifer smiled. “He sure is an excited pup.”

Noir smiled as well. “I’m definitely starting to see the pup more.”

“Good. He’ll be happy about getting out more, too.” Lucifer stated.

“Oh, are you going to walk him more?” Noir asked.

When he smiled dangerously at her, she regretted asking. He purred, “Oh no. Since he gets along so well with you, I’ll be calling on  _ your _ help more. That won’t be an issue will it?” There was a chuckle in his voice.

For several moments Noir just stared at him, before her gaze softened. “You can depend on me.”

He seemed taken aback by this. But a smile returned hers. “I’m not used to not getting resistance like I do from my brothers. What a nice change of pace.”


	6. Taunting the Devil

Noir didn’t feel well at all. Every few minutes she was waking from her sleep and staring at the ceiling before tossing and turning until she could pass back out again. Sleep hadn’t been the greatest since coming here simply because there was no daylight. It left her feeling like no matter how much she slept it wasn’t enough. But tonight was even worse than usual. She was turned, facing the wall, hoping nothing but a blank slate would focus her mind, or relax it, whichever. But it didn’t work.

She rolled over again. However when she faced the room, she jumped to a sitting up position. The woman with the blue and red hair sat in the chair across her bedroom, her slender legs tucked against her chest. Adrenalyn surged through her but she wasn’t in the same state of panic as she was before.

Noir turned the light on next to her bed and the soft woman smiled.

Hesitantly, Noir asked, “Who… are you?”

She put a finger to her lips, indicating that it was a secret. She crossed the bedroom effortlessly, like she was floating more than walking and came to sit upon the edge of the bed.

Noir could feel the shift of the furniture, but when she reached out to touch Noirs hair, she couldn’t really feel that as much. A soft, melodic voice left the woman’s porcelain lips, “Noir you’re such a beautiful young lady.”

“Um… you don’t seem that old...how… old are you?”

She shook her head, ignoring the question. Instead she stated, “I need you to come with me. I need your help.”

Noir was feeling unsure of the situation, but curiosity drove her to her feet. She adjusted the thin see through black cardigan over her black camisole and followed the mysterious woman as she led her out of the room. As they walked, Noir asked, “You don’t intend to answer any of my questions, do you?”

She just continued to smile.

“That’s a no then…” She mumbled. A thousand questions were going through her head. Did the brothers know she was here? Was she even alive? Her touches were nearly non-existant and when she’d seen her the other day, no one else had.

The woman came to a stop at the beginning of a hallway that Noir hadn’t gone down before. Looking past the lady, she could see at the very end, there was a spiral staircase. Turning to Noir, she gently cooed, “Can you go up there for me? It’s very important.”

“If you answered my questions, maybe.” Noir suggested.

She gently shook her head. “I can’t until you go up there. Please… You’re the only one who can.”

Her brows furrowed in response to the apparition. “I’m the only one who can...climb the stairs?”

She nodded her head.

Noir puffed a cheek. So she’d answer  _ that _ question. She sighed audibly. “Fine. If it’s the only way to get answers, I’ll go.” When she finally reached the railing, she kept expecting there to be some horrible thing to come out or some impending sense of doom. But there wasn’t anything. She placed her hand on the steel rail. “So why am I the only - “

When she looked back though, the woman was gone. 

In her place, Lucifer stood with his arms crossed. He had a calm but dangerous smile on his face. “Noir. What business do you have here?”

Noir kept expecting to see the woman over his shoulder, but she was long gone. She was definitely either a ghost or a stellar hider. She pushed back a lock of hair. “I couldn’t sleep so I was just wandering around.”

“Wander elsewhere.” He ordered curtly. “That’s not a place for humans. It’s dangerous.”

Noir looked up the steps. So the woman was trying to lead her into a trap after all. Her eyes narrowed. But why was there something dangerous for humans in a house she was supposed to be staying in? Her eyes shifted from the stairwell and to his. He was lying. He was a smooth talker and it seemed almost natural for him. But she could tell.

But his gaze also said he knew she was lying, too.

More sternly, he ordered, “Go back to your room.”

“No.” She argued. “What are you hiding up there?”

Lucifer’s glare intensified for a moment on her. But then he scoffed and started to laugh out loud. “Interesting. I think I’m starting to understand why  _ you _ were chosen to come here. But you can’t say ‘no’. Because  **I’m not giving you a choice** . Back to your room now. If you value your life, you’ll do as I say.”

Noir felt overcome by a wave of malicious energy. It was as though the air around them multiplied in weight and settled on her like bricks. If his intensity alone could do this, she was terrified of just what his actual strength was like. It both terrified her and thrilled her to imagine. She tucked her arms into her sides, pressing her cardigan in closer to herself. “So you tell me that I can go up the stairs for  _ my _ safety, but yet you’ll threaten to kill me in the same breath?”

He just continued to glare.

“What are you hiding up there?” Noir challenged again. “Your lies don’t fool me.”

Lucifer sighed heavily and his aura darkened further. “Such a shame. I thought you and I were getting along quite well.” In the blink of an eye, he lashed out, grabbing both of her forearms and pushed her back against the wall. She made a noise, but her resistance was nothing compared to his strength. She looked up as he darkly warned, “I think you’re beginning to forget you are a simple human among a world of demons. We protect you for the sake of the exchange program. But dabbling where you’re not permitted will wind up with you being reminded where you’re at on the food chain. If you don’t intend to obey me, give me one reason I shouldn’t devour your soul right now?”

Noir felt her chest tighten up. His red eyes looked darker and more sinister than they ever had before. Her entire body was shaking with fear, but at the same time she couldn’t stop thinking about how close he was. His body dominating hers, his lips dangerously close to her skin, his eyes boring into her like a fresh meal. It was causing a sensation very different than fear inside of her. When he leaned closer threateningly - as though he was going to take a bite out of her right then, she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Instead of becoming a meal, he chuckled and the dangerous aura lifted. He released her and smiled, “Just kidding.”

Noir could barely hold herself up now that he wasn’t keeping her pinned. Her knees were shaking.

With a final warning he told her, “But I am serious. Do not return to these stairs or you will face dire punishment.”

As quick as she could, Noir turned completely away, her hand covering the hot flush on her cheeks and she rushed back to her room as fast as she could. As soon as the door was shut, she let out her breath. Her hand fell to her chest as she slid down the door until she was sitting. “Holy shit…” He had been threatening her. At least, that’s what he was trying to do. But instead of being threatened… she felt...so… - his dark expression as he loomed in closer crossed her mind again - aroused.

She whined and pressed her face back into her hands. “What kind of freak am I?”

Noir slept in as late as she could - purposely avoiding running into anyone during breakfast time. But she didn’t account for that meaning she had less time to get ready for the day. So she ended up pulling her massive,thick hair back into a wild loose bun at the back of her head.

She yawned as she fell in step with Isla. She questioned, “Stay up too late?”

“Mmmhm.” Noir hummed. “For some reason, I just could not sleep last night.”

“Hopefully you don’t pass out in class.” Isla joked.

“Yeah I hope.” Noir agreed. As they walked down the hall, Noir happened to glance over after hearing a heated exchange between two demons. A girl with purple hair, all short except for one lock, dive at another demon in rage.

Isla giggled, “Careful, you might get attacked like that if you zone out.”

Noir nudged her, “Stop that. I’ll be fine.”

Noir had just stepped out of class when she heard a familiar voice call her name. The second the sound touched her ears, they, along with the rest of her face turned red as she remembered the night before.

“Noir, there you are. I was going to catch you at breakfast, but - “

“I’m late, sorry!” Noir panic shouted before rushing off through the crowded hall of demons.

Diavolo looked at Lucifer curiously. “What was that about?”

Lucifer frowned deeply, cupping his chin. “I’m uncertain.”

After the next class, Lucifer waited at the intersection of two halls for her to pass by so he could get her attention. With his arms crossed, he waited. After a while, he saw her between a couple students, but in the next moment, she was going the other direction, which would have been the long way for her to take to class.

His brows furrowed in irritation.

Noir let out a deep sigh as she sat at her desk. Avoiding Lucifer was not the easiest thing in the world when the demon knew her entire schedule. She had just pulled her text book out when she felt her phone going off and pulled it out as well. Just like every other time that morning, her face erupted in reds as soon as she saw the text.

**Lucifer** : We owe Diavolo an updated report today. Can you meet over lunch?

Noir cursed. Why was that today? Why was any of this happening right now? The last thing she wanted to do was turn down an opportunity to have lunch with him. But there was no way she’d be able to handle sitting down with him for an entire lunch period. She rubbed her hand against her face and groaned.

**Noir** : I actually have lunch plans with Isla. How about I email it to you?

**Lucifer** : ok.

The single word reply felt like a weight directly on her shoulders. With another groan she slammed her head on her desk and covered it with her arm.

Diavolo gave Lucifer a side-eyed glance and asked, “What’s that long face for?”

He hummed in thought for a moment before sighing, “I’m afraid I may have complicated our situation with Noir.”

“Oh?” Diavolo’s expression lit up like a child who just walked into a candy store. “Do share.”

Lucifer sat down at his desk and set his papers down. “Last night, she decided she was going wandering about the house. I told her an area was off limits but she stubbornly refused to return to her room.” He sighed as it dawned on him just how poor his decision was. “I played a small joke on her, but I seem to have forgotten how fragile humans can be. My concern is that I scared her so much that she’s afraid to come near me.”

Diavolo chuckled, “You should have known better than to tease like that, Lucifer. No one else has the same humor as you.”

He frowned more. “Well, I did get a bit irritated that she wasn’t listening to me.”

Diavolo nodded. “So she wasn’t so afraid of you to listen to your orders and thus you reminded her to be intimidated?”

Lucifer sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Yes, clearly in hindsight it was a poor decision, my apologies.”

“You’ll fix it.” He stated simply. “I know you will.”

“Easier said than done if she won’t come near me.”

“Yes, but you’ll figure something out.”

Somehow, Noir managed a couple days without running into the eldest brother. But in doing so, she felt like she was isolating herself from doing  _ anything _ . Even now she was shut up in her room for the second night in a row, too afraid to come out and risk running into him. A loud sigh left her. Her head was down on her desk, utterly defeated. How long was running away even going to work? It’s not like she could do it for the rest of her time here. And besides, he was the one she’d been getting along with the best.

She puffed a cheek. But that was the whole problem, right? Every time she thought about him, she could feel a heat in her body begin to stir and it left her wanting more from the Avatar of Pride.

She sat up and smacked her cheeks and shook her head. She needed to get herself back together. What if… he was stressed out too? Wasn’t she making his job harder for him to do when she’d just told him that she wanted to avoid doing such things?

It was 9pm. He’d be in his study working right now.

Taking a breath, she rose to her feet. As soon as she thought about going to visit him, she remembered the look on his face as he threatened her. An immediate blush spread across her face and neck and she knelt back down. This was going to be so hard…

Noir held both cups of coffee in one hand and knocked on the door. Her heart stilled completely as she waited to hear his voice. Who knew how hard her heart was going to react when that rugged and charming voice hit her ears.

But it never came.

Had he already called it day? That wasn’t like him.

Or… maybe he was giving her the silent treatment since she’d spent days avoiding him? It was only fair, but it sure knocked her confidence down a few pegs. Not that she had much to begin with.

She tried again and gently called his name. No answer.

If she went on in without getting permission, he’d probably actually kill her. But… maybe he wasn’t in there. She’d just have to open the door and check. Carefully and quietly she did.

Her eyes widened when she found a sight she wasn’t expecting.

Lucifer’s head was down on the desk between several stacks of papers. There was still a pen in his hand. He had fallen asleep in the middle of his work. Her gaze softened as she walked on in. It seemed that all of his long nights had caught up to him. Carefully she set the coffees down on the corner of the desk. Her face was already dusted in pink. There were just so many sides to this demon. The overbearing, over protective parent who watched over his brothers, the soft, childish side that enjoyed the companionship of his pet, the hardworking no bullshit student council president who ensured everything went as it should… and now this. He looked… almost human with how vulnerable he was sleeping like this.

For a moment, she considered not waking him. But if he woke much later, he’d probably be even more upset with how behind he was on work. And sleeping like that couldn’t be too comfortable.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking ever so softly as she whispered, “Lucifer…?”

He mumbled a moment. She couldn’t make much out, but she thought she heard the name “Lilith” between his words.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open behind his thick lashes. He sat up quickly and looked upon her in surprise, “Noir?” He looked up at the time. “I assumed you wouldn’t be coming in here. My apologies.”

Noir softly scolded, “You’re working yourself so hard you’re falling asleep at your desk.”

“Yes, I don’t have time to fall asleep either.” He sighed. “There’s much to do and much to prepare.”

Noir held out the coffee. “Maybe this will help.”

He slowly smiled. “Thoughtful as always.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Lucifer had returned to work and she occupied herself playing games on her phone. For a while, she believed that they were just going to ignore the past couple days. She felt a sort of relief but also… mild disappointment. Maybe her absence hadn’t bothered him at all and she’d been overreacting.

But when he put his pen down and ran his hand through his hair, he asked, “Might we address the elephant in the room?”

She closed her phone and slowly set it down on the arm of her chair. “Y-Yeah, okay.”

“You’ve been purposely avoiding me the last couple days, haven’t you?” Lucifer sipped at his coffee, before setting it down and recrossing his arms. His powerful gaze locked onto her, to which it responded with a sharp tingle from head to toe.

“...Yes.” She confessed.

“I can only assume it’s because of what happened the other night.” Lucifer carried on. “I believe I took my joke too far. I hadn’t meant to scare you, only to remind you of where you are.”

Scare her?

Did he think she was avoiding him out of fear?

Noir suddenly started laughing out loud, causing Lucifer to stare at her in confusion. She waved her hand. “Scared? I’m not scared of you!”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” He demanded. “Is it guilt? Are you hiding something from me?”

“No, I - “ Noir stopped completely and her entire face turned cherry red. She  _ what _ ? What was she possibly going to say? That he turned her on and she didn’t know how to cope with that? That she was losing her ability to even concentrate because she was always thinking of him? Ugh. Fear was a much easier out. “Nevermind, yeah it was cause I was afraid.”

His eyes darkened. “Noir.”

She stiffened up in her seat and shyly looked away. “Y-yeah…?”

“Don’t make me force an honest answer out of you.” He smiled, but it was the most terrifying smile she’d ever seen.

Her face turned even more red. Man he was just making this worse for her. Because she honestly wanted to know what he intended to do if she didn’t fess up. “It’s… complicated. Can we just leave it at that?”

“No.” He answered curtly. “Explain.”

She occupied herself for a moment by sipping her coffee. Once she took as long of a gulp as she could, she finally breathed. “I’ve just been… flustered. Okay?”

“Flustered?” Lucifer repeated as though he didn’t understand what she meant. But as he sat there, drinking in her features - her blush, her fidgety hands, her thighs pressed tightly together - he understood. A devious smile spread on his lips. “Oh is that it? Who knew an innocent human such as yourself had such naughty taste?”

She thought she was going to explode of embarrassment. “I-It’s not like that!!”

He chuckled. “You’re really a terrible liar, Noir.” He picked his pen up. “I must say, I’m relieved by that knowledge.”

“You are…?” Noir asked.

He frowned. “Yes. Having you afraid of me would make it very difficult for me to do my duties for the exchange program.”

Noir let out a sigh. Good, he wasn’t making it awkward or anythin-

Her eyes widened when Lucifer was suddenly in front of her. Papers kicked up around them from how quickly he had moved. One hand was braced on the arm of the chair, his other came up, cupping her chin and tipping her head so she had to look into his eyes. His gaze was half lidded and his voice was smooth like melted chocolate. “However… regardless of what your feelings were. I didn’t appreciate you avoiding me. From here on out, no matter what human emotions rage inside of you,  **do not run from me again** . Understood? You are  _ my _ responsibility and  _ mine alone _ .”

Once again, Noir couldn’t find words. She couldn’t pull her eyes from his or ignore how she  _ felt _ every word against her own lips with how close he was to her in that moment. With a smear of red on her cheeks, she closed her eyes and turned her head away. “You’re doing it on purpose right now, aren’t you?”

Lucifer chuckled, standing up and that dark aura evaporated from around him. “I do find it to be quite amusing to play with now.”

She side-eyed him. “You really are a sadist…”

“Why, thank you.”


	7. The Greatest Demon

“Are you alright?” Isla asked as she and Noir sat together at lunch. Noir had been scratching her head for some time now.

“I’m fine.” She grumbled. But she was far from it. The woman had shown back up again several times the last few days, pestering her about getting to the top of the steps. To the point she couldn’t hardly get any sleep. And as curious as she was about what Lucifer’s punishments entailed, she didn’t actually want to wreck things with the one demon she was on good terms with like she almost had that night. Whatever he was keeping secret up there, he was adamant about her not finding out.

Though… that made her want to know all the more.

“If you’re fine, why do you keep zoning out?” Isla asked.

“Sorry...I’m just trying to figure out something and I don’t know how. I also don’t know how to go about getting the ans - “

A loud screaming caught both of their attention. They looked up to see a woman with black wings soaring down from high in the sky. In her hands was… Mammon? She slammed Mammon down right into the middle of the table the two girls were sitting at, knocking them back off the benches and splinters of wood were flying everywhere.

The woman breathed malice as she snarled, “If I catch you in my purse one more time, I’m going to poison you until you beg for mercy you son of a bitch.”

Mammon whimpered.

The woman stood up and looked back at the two girls. Her eyes were a deep green like shadows of a forest and her deep ruby lips were slick as though they were always freshly painted. Her purple was short and messy except for a lock that went all the way down passed her shoulder and curved neatly over her chest. Her school uniform was a mess, just like Mammon’s which made her think - along with the dark expression she wore - that she wasn’t really a rule follower.

She turned fully around, looking at the humans. “So these are the mice he suckered in from the human world.” Her red tongue swiped over her lips like a cat ready to feast. “They look so tasty...I might just indulge.”

Mammon groaned as he rolled over, “You can’t… eat them...you know that…”

The woman wrapped her arms around Isla and stroked her hair like she was a doll. “Oh yes, I know… but maybe if I threaten them, it’ll get him all wound up and he’ll come punish me.”

Mammon made a vomity noise. “Your obsession with Diavolo is even grosser than Lucifers.”

She squeezed Isla, who was plushing from having her face buried into the woman’s chest. “Oh stop you… You know how compliments make me feel.”

Noir looked at Mammon. “Who is this…?”

“This is Diavolo’s psycho pet - “ He gasped when he was kicked in the face and sent flying through tables, scattering them like the wind.

She giggled - but it was more like a purr. “At least introduce me by name before you tell them my little secret.” She looked back over her shoulder and tapped her finger to her lip. “I’m Sybil. But he’s right. I’m more well known as Diavolo’s Psycho Pet.”

Isla asked, “You’re proud of that?”

She hugged her arms. “Yes, it gives me shivers to know the world knows I belong to him…!”

Isla worked on picking up their things that were scattered around now. Sybil continued, “Make sure you two humans are good and don’t get eaten up. My dear Diavolo is depending on the two of you surviving here.”

Noir commented, “Well, getting eaten certainly isn’t on my agenda…”

Sybil giggled and wiggled her fingers. “It usually isn’t. Doesn’t prevent it from happening.”

After she left, Mammon was getting up and starting to follow after when Noir called, “Hey wait.”

Mammon’s body froze in place. “Are you serious? What!?”

Noir accepted her bag from Isla and walked up to the impatient demon. “Can you tell me what’s in the attic at the House of Lamentation?”

“Hah!?” Mammon demanded, “Why the hell do you care? It’s none of your business.”

“So do you know?” Noir asked.

“As if I’d tell you - “

“Answer me.”

“No, I don’t - gah, I hate you.” Mammon grumbled.

Isla asked, “Noir, what’s this about the attic?”

“It’s hard to explain.” Noir confessed. “It’s just really important I go up there.”

“Ha!” Mammon laughed. “There ain’t no way you’re goin’ up there. None of us do. Lucifer forbids any of us from going up there.”

“Huh?” Noir blinked. “Even you guys? That must be why she said only I can…” But how could _she_?

Mammon glared at Noir. “Give it up. Whatever itch you have for going up to the attic ain’t gonna get scratched. Not with Lucifer around.”

Isla stated, “Sounds like you need a way to distract him.”

“Blocking the steps is important enough for him to stop working for a given amount of time… I doubt that there’s anything that will be more significant than that.” Noir stated.

Mammon was scratching his chin. “Actually… there might be… something.”

“What?” Noir asked.

“You can’t tell no one I told ya this, got it?” He pointed at her. Then he explained, “I remember him talking about the soundtrack for that stupid series Levi is obsessed with. Ya see, Lucifer is a huge nerd for classical music. It’s gross. And he loves that soundtrack. I betcha if you get it from Levi for him, the idiot will probably listen to it all night. You might be able to get up there then.”

“How do I - “ Noir started.

Isla draped her arms around Noir’s shoulders. “What’s the series?”

“The… lord of… something… lords...erm…” Mammon was really digging at the crevasses of his memory.

“The Seven Lords.” Noir answered. “He talks about it _all_ the time. How do you not remember a thing?”

Mammon huffed in annoyance.

But Isla shouted, “I love that series! But I don’t have the soundtrack unfortunately.”

“I mean, Levi probably does. But how the hell are you gonna get it from him? There’s no way that he’d let someone like you in his room to even ask for it.” Mammon informed.

Noir looked at Isla. “Can you help me?”

“You mean can I talk nerdy to him, oh yeah.” Isla giggled.

“Gross.” Mammon huffed. “Okay. You two have fun. I’m out of this brewin’ shit storm.”

“Oh no. You’re coming with.” Noir informed. “You’re now an accomplice. Let’s go.”

“No, I’m not - dammit! Stop forcing me around, woman!”

“This is Levi’s room then?” Noir asked.

Mammon, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, nodded. “Yeah it’s that nerds room. I doubt he’ll even answer you guys. You can’t just assume that everything is going to go your way all the time, ya know?”

Noir knocked on the door. “Levi?”

“What?” An impatient snap came from beyond the door.

“Can we come in? I have something I want to ask.” Noir explained.

“No.”

Mammon laughed. “See, see? What’d I tell ya? He won’t even open the damn door for us.”

She knocked again, “Leviii, I need to borrow your TSL soundtrack.”

“No.”

Mammon laughed more.

Isla leaned into the door. “Please Levi? They told me that you really like TSL and I’m a huge fan too. I wanna chat about it.”

There was a long silence.

“Are you really a fan?” Levi’s hesitant voice came out.

Isla danced back a step. “Sure am!”

After a moment, the door opened. But instead of letting them in, he stepped out and glared at them. He crossed his arms. “What kind of fool do you take me for? I already know what you’re up to.”

Mammon blinked. “You do?”

“You’re trying to get all buddy buddy with me.” Levi growled. “So you’re pretending to like something I do.”

Isla frowned. “I’m not pretending.”

Mammon demanded, “Besides, who told you they were trying to become pals?”

“Lucifer did.” Levi answered.

Mammon flinched. “How does he hear _everything_?!”

“Anyway, it’s not gonna work.” Levi argued.

Isla frowned more. “But I told you I’m not faking it. I really am a huge fan.”

Noir put a hand on her hip and suggested, “How about a competition to see who knows more between you two?”

Isla’s face brightened. “Yeah!”

Levi laughed. “As if! Why would I accept a challenge like that? I already know what the outcome would be.”

Noir cocked a brow. “Afraid to lose?”

Levi glared. “Excuse me? Did you process anything I just said? Where are you getting this idea that I could possibly lose?”

Noir looked at Isla and smirked, “So he is scared to find out that he doesn’t know as much as you.”

He stomped his foot. “Are you processing _anything_ I’m saying!?”

“Yeah, I’m processing that you’re a big fuckin’ chicken.” Noir stated.

Isla giggled and put her hand to her lips. “You know Noir is serious when the foul tongue comes out.”

Levi snarled, “Watch what you say, human!” After a moment he huffed. “Fine. If you insist, I’ll do it. I’ll accept your challenge.” He turned to Isla. “Let’s find out which of us love TSL more.” He whirled on Noir. “But if she loses, you’re never going back to the human world alive for wasting my time.”

Noir smirked. "And if she wins... you make a pact with me."

"Fine." Levi agreed. "Cause I won't lose."

Isla whined, “That’s so much pressure!”

Noir patted her back. “You really do know your stuff, right?”

“I don’t know if I know it _that_ well!”

Noir and Isla were headed back to the room for the competition when a couple of the demon brothers crossed in front of them.

Satan smiled pleasantly. “Hello you two. Heard you’re having a competition with Levi to see who the bigger nerd is.” He chuckled.

Beel questioned, “And you’re trying to see what’s in the attic, yeah?”

Noir looked around all the corners and walls. “Are there cameras? Is that how you guys know everything so fast?”

Satan snickered. “We’re _demons_.”

Beel gave Isla a serious look, “A piece of advice. Levi is the Avatar of Envy. If you make him jealous, you can work him up into a frenzy. But… if you do… and he loses control of himself, your lives will be in danger.”

Noir and Isla exchanged looks.

Isla pumped her fist. “I’ve been brushing up on my magic. We’ll be okay!”

Satan frowned. “You’re naive if you think a touch of human magic will defend you against one of us.” Seeing the looks on the two girls faces, he glanced away before adding, “I’ll give you something as well. The DVD version of TSL is up to season 7 now. But the book version is up to volume 8 at this point. Volume 9 isn’t out yet, but...Simeon might know what’s going to happen in it.”

“How does Simeon know?” Isla questioned, already pulling her phone out.

Satan smiled. “Don’t ask me, ask _him_.”

“Why are you helping us?” Noir questioned.

“It… happens to be in my best interest for you to beat Levi.” Satan explained.

They had just walked off when Isla’s phone went off and they looked down at it. Isla beamed, “Well… take a look at that…!”

Everyone was gathered in the large student council room. The starlight coming in through the large cathedral like windows was almost chilling to the atmosphere.

Asmo excitedly announced, “Alright everyone! Finally the wait is over! It’s time for Devil’s Trivia Showdown - the quiz show that pits demon against human! Today our competitors will be testing their knowledge regarding a super-famous, super-popular fantasy series. One that’s known by young and old alike - The Tale of the Seven Lords! Now it’s time to introduce our two competitors! First, he’s a demon who freely admits to being a giant TSL nerd! Meet Leviathan!”

Levi cheered, “I am the G.O.A.T.! None can oppose me!”

Isla giggled. “He’s so into this, it’s cute.”

Asmo fanned his arm in Isla’s direction. “And now his challenger is the very cute, very talented Ms. Isla!”

Isla waved happily. “Hi!”

Levi shook his head. “You know I don’t even care about this whole competition, honestly. I mean, I already know how this is going to end. I’m only doing this because it gives me a chance to show off my encyclopedic knowledge of TSL to everyone.”

Isla grinned. “Careful, I might surprise you! Don’t underestimate me cause of my cute face!”

Asmo continued, “Serving as judge for today’s competition is our very own Demon Lord himself, Diavolo!”

The ever cheerful Demon Lord grinned as he waved. “Hello everyone. Good to see you!”

Asmo added, “Color commentary will be provided by Satan, Avatar of Wrath. But a good commentator needs to keep a cool head. I wonder is he really up to the task?”

Satan scoffed. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. So I’m doing the commentary? That’s a lot of responsibility.”

Asmo ignored him and carried on, “Now say hello to our guest demon, the always famished, Beelzebub! For his appearance fee, he requested to be compensated in cheeseburgers.”

Beel agreed, “Nothing beats one of Hell’s Kitchen’s special cheeseburgers. They age the cheese 4000 years for maximum flavor.”

Noir gasped, “Even the cheese follows demon lifespan rules?”

Asmo grinned brightly, “And your host for the day is none other than yours truly, Asmodeus. The demon who can make you swoon simply by whispering into your ear. You all know me, you all love me.”

Mammon abruptly shouted, “Alright, enough! This is gettin’ ridiculous! Let’s get this show on the road!”

Isla giggled, “He introduced everyone _but_ Mammon.”

From behind Mammon, a dark voice taunted, “I thought you hated wasting your time at events like this, Mammon. Yet here you are. Truly, wonders never cease.”

Mammon’s face turned red and he barked, “Shut up, Lucifer. I’ve got some free time, that’s all.”

Noir glanced over as Lucifer sat down in one of the seats along with everyone else who wasn’t _in_ the competition. She hadn’t expected him to show up here, too. Literally everyone had come. It wasn’t until he glanced at her that she realized she was staring. She quickly whipped her head away, her blushing growing more.

Lucifer smiled to himself knowingly.

Asmo called, “Well let’s start then! First up is you, Isla! Get ready for question number one!” He read:

“The seven lords are all brothers and each has a specific name that people know them by. In birth order, name the oldest, second-oldest, and third-oldest lords.”

Isla thought for a moment and then answered, “It’s Lord of Corruption, Lord of Fools, then Lord of Shadow.”

Asmo jumped and clapped. “Well, how about that! You’re absolutely correct! Way to start the game off on the right foot, Isla!”

Noir let out a breath of relief. She did know her stuff after all.

Levi shook his head. “Come on. Anyone could have gotten that right.”

Asmo turned to his brother. “Here comes your question number one!”

“In what year did the Lord of Shadow build the Blue palace for his imaginary mistress?”

With no hesitation he answered, “Year 693 of the ancient era.”

“Correct! Impressive showing from the self-titled TSL nerd!”

Levi held his hands out triumphantly. “In me, you bear witness to a legend!”

Satan frowned, “That question was a little too specific. Only a mega nerd would have known that.”

Isla turned to Noir and mouthed, ‘I would not have known that one’. There was a little panic on her face.

Noir fanned her hand. “Don’t worry. It’s only my soul on the line.”

A short chuckle left Lucifer and she glared at him.

Diavolo also laughed, “This is shaping up to be quite entertaining, isn’t it, Lucifer?”

“I’m glad you find it to your liking.” Lucifer agreed.

Asmo did a twirl and pointed to Isla again. “Back to you! Question number two!”

“The sixth lord is the Lord of Flies. What does he love to eat more than anything else?”

“Oh!” Isla shouted, “A cursed goat tartare sandwich with extra cheese!”

Asmo beamed, “You’re amazing, Isla! That was a tough one. You really know your stuff! Isn’t that… like a cheese burger?”

Isla nodded.

“Back to Mr. Reliable himself, Levi! Question two!”

“In the Tale of the Seven Lords, Volume 3, page 724, what does the Lord of Fools say in the fifth line from the top?”

Isla’s jaw slacked.

With a big grin, Levi answered effortlessly, “Money is my dearest friend and closest companion. It’s everything to me. The blood bonds I share with my brothers are like the weak, wispy threads of a spider by comparison.”

“An exact match, word for word.” Asmo cheered.

Noir slumped her head onto the tabletop in front of her. “I’m dead.”

Satan stated, “The more I learn about the Lord of Fools, the clearer it is that he’s a total scumbag.”

“Moving on! Back to Isla!” Asmo sang. “This is regarding the fifth brother, the Lord of Lechery. Who does he love more than anyone else?”

“Himself.” Isla assured. “He’s all about himself.”

“Absolutely!” Asmo grinned. “He sounds like my kind of guy.”

Levi demanded, “Hurry up, it’s my turn now!”

“Prepare yourself for question 3!” Asmo ordered. “In volume 4 of the DVD series, at exactly 159 minutes and 35 seconds in, what is the Lord of Masks holding in his left hand?”

“He’s holding a flower from a carnivorous grodoodle plant grown by the Lord of Corruption.” Levi answered matter of factly.

“Wow. Your knowledge is truly extensive… in fact it’s… creepy.” Asmo mumbled.

“Not that they’re a challenge for me.” Levi mentioned. “But is it just me or have these questions been skewed to be easier for Isla than for me?”

Asmo looked away innocently.

Levi pointed his finger at him. “You’re trying to help the humans win!”

Mammon fanned his hands at the girls. “It’s time to pull out the big guns! Let’s see how he likes the trump card!”

Asmo gasped, “Sounds like the gauntlet has just been thrown! The girls have a trump card to beat Leviathan? Let’s check with our commentator. Satan, what do you think this could be about?”

“Well I’m not surprised that the two of them would come up with a secret weapon. I mean, Noir is the same one who tricked Mammon into a pact. Trickery seems to be her thing.”

Noir whined without raising her head. “I don’t wanna be known for that...I didn’t do anything…”

Satan’s grin only deepened. “It seems the advice I gave is about to pay some dividends. Excellent.”

Asmo gasped, “Did you aid Noir and Isla? How wicked!”

Satan retorted, “Says the one who rigged the questions.”

Asmo quickly changed subjects, “What does Isla’s opponent think of this new turn of events? What’s going through your head right now?”

“ROFLMAO! Looooooooooooooooooooool!”

Asmo, with a smiling face answered, “I have no idea what that means! Let’s find out what this trump card is!”

Isla and Noir exchange a look before Isla quickly starts repeating the text message that Simeon had shared with her earlier that day. It included major plot developments that were to take place in TSL volume 9.

Levi gasped, “What? NO. That’s insane. The Lord of Masks wouldn’t do that to the Lord of Shadow! Lies! All of it! Pure hogwash! Don’t think you can fool me by making up random stuff like that!”

Diavolo crossed his arms. “That’s no lie that Isla is telling.”

Satan looked at Levi. “You know Lord Diavolo has the ability to discern is someone is telling the truth. If he says that’s fact, then it is.”

Levi whimpered, “B-but...no…! Everyone online has been talking about how the Lord of Masks and Lord of Shadow are totally going to make up! What you said _can’t_ happen! It… it just can’t!”

Isla shook her head. “I know right? I was totally rooting for the Lord of Shadow! I was so upset to learn that this was how it was going to turn out. I _still_ don’t want to believe it!”

Asmo smiled, “I guess this settles the debate of who the biggest fan is. I mean she knew things that hadn’t come out yet.”

Levi snarled, “I won’t stand for this! The idea that someone like _you_ could be a bigger fan than me, it’s…”

“Whoa!” Mammon shouted, “Calm down there Levi!

Levi snarled, “No, **no. I will not stand for this!** ” Magic erupted around Levi as his clothes and form changed. Horns formed from his head and a powerful tail slashed behind him. His eyes darkened on the two girls. In the very next moment, he was rushing across the room, his sights set on the throats of the two humans.

Isla jumped back and shouted, “Well, we got what we wanted!”

Noir lunged forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her back behind her. “Isla - “

“ **Enough**.”

An overwhelming, physical aura filled the room. It felt almost as though the air around them had turned to tar and made it difficult to breathe. The two girls opened their eyes and lifted their heads. Above where they had ducked down, Levi was forced to a complete stop, red gloved hands gripping his horns, keeping him from going forward.

Noir’s gaze shifted to the demon who had stopped his attack. Her eyes slowly widened. It was Lucifer. But now he had powerful horns that curved from the sides of his head, a black diamond in the middle of his forehead, and four powerful, _beautiful_ black wings unfurled from his back.

Lucifer growled lowly, “I thought you were going to settle this with a quiz? You’re out of control, Levi.”

A whimper left Levi’s throat. “L...Lucifer…”

Asmo gasped, “Unbelievable! Just as Leviathan was about to strike, who should step in and stop him but the one and only Lucifer himself? Simply incredible!”

Satan scoffed, “I haven’t seen you leap to someone’s rescue like that in quite some time, Lucifer.”

Releasing his brother, Lucifer ordered, “Go back to your room and cool off, Levi.”

Levi looked down but he didn’t move.

Diavolo stood. “Levi? You heard what he said, right?”

“...Yeah.”

Mammon shifted uneasily.

“What is it, Mammon?” Lucifer asked. “You look like you want to say something.”

“No!” He sharply argued.

Asmo whined, “What are we going to do now? We can’t have the competition without Levi.”

Diavolo smiled. “I think it ends in a draw. Neither win.”

Satan was still glaring at his eldest brother. “Still, I have to say I find it surprising that you would go out of your way to rescue a couple humans, Lucifer. _Very surprising_ …” He turned to the second oldest. “Don’t you agree, Mammon?”

Mammon looked away.

Lucifer retorted without missing a beat, “As the oldest, it is naturally my duty to clean up my younger siblings’ messes.” He turned and knelt down to the two girls. “Are you two alright?”

Isla rubbed the side of her head. “Yeah. I hit my head on this desk though.”

“Better than your throat cut by a demon.” Noir told her, knowing that it probably came from her yanking her back. She turned from the other human and looked up at Lucifer. His demon form...how was it possible that it made him even more attractive? Just looking at him now, returned a flush to her cheeks and she had to look away.

But when she did, she caught Diavolo’s knowing grin.

Lucifer ordered, “Mammon. Take Isla back home. I’ll escort Noir back.”

“...Right.”

Mammon had his hands shoved deep into his pockets and refused to look at Isla, even now that they were at the gate of Purgatory Hall. She questioned, “Mammon? Are you okay? You seem… upset.”

He glanced at her which only made his cheeks flush. “I’m not…” He gritted his teeth. “It’s dumb, alright? Forget it.”

Isla softly placed her hand on his bicep and gave a slow squeeze. “I know that things are different for Demons… but… for humans at least… sometimes it’s better to let things off your chest.”

Mammon finally looked at the little human. Her strawberry blond hair danced around her shoulders with the wind, making it so the blue accented strand fell right across her face. Looking at her, suddenly, he felt… safe. He let out a long sigh. “You’re much different than the bratty human staying with us. The only time she opens her damn mouth it pisses me off. But you...You feel…”

She tipped her head. “I feel what?”

“F-Forget it!” He blushed. “Anyway. Alls I’m thinkin’ about is that next time you’re in trouble… I’ll save you. Either let me save ya or die, okay? No one else is allowed to rescue you.”

Isla giggled into her hand. “My, you really are the Avatar of Greed, huh?”

He blushed, “What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“Nothing.” Her gaze softened. “Thank you Mammon. I had a lot of fun with all of this. Thanks for helping us out.”

His face was just getting more red. “That’s more like it. Praise me more.”

She reached up and rubbed the top of his head. “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

“You certainly have a nasty habit of putting yourself in harms way.” Lucifer grumbled, back to his normal form. “Both times that I’ve caught you about to be devoured by a demon, you’re throwing yourself right in the way.”

“Hm…” Noir kept her gaze averted.

“And then you standing up to me the other day. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re not taking seriously that you’re living among demons who consider you food.”

“That’s the point, right?” Noir asked him. “For me to live comfortably here? If I go around acting like food, I’ll get eaten.”

This surprised him a bit, but the smile returned. “I see.”

“Now let me ask you, Lucifer.”

Now he was taken aback by her tone. She finished, “Your brothers said you aren’t one to throw yourself into danger over a human. So why did you?”

He answered simply, “If the two of you were murdered, the exchange would fail and it would be my responsibility. Simple as that.”

“Is it?” Noir pressed.

“Were you hoping for something more?” Lucifer asked, clasping her arm in his hand and pulling her around to face him. Tipping her chin, he lifted her head. “Something… specific to you perhaps?”

Her face turned red and she closed her eyes, refusing to look into his and get lost again.

A chuckle left him as his thumb brushed along her upper lip. They naturally parted the slightest bit, as though her body was already instinctively following the command of his. The taunting thought teased him, of just what this little human would let him get away with. He leaned down to her level and tipped his head to hers as he whispered hotly into her ear, “I’ll remind you once more. You are _mine_ to look after. I will not let anyone else touch you. Not even my brothers.”

The blush spread all the way to her ears as he withdrew, his sultry gaze sweeping over her before motioning for her to follow him home.


	8. Trapped in Hell

“We are not supposed to be going around alone. If we get caught, we’re going to be slaughtered.  _ Murdered _ .  **_Eaten alive_ ** .”

Isla stopped walking and looked back at Noir. “Since when do you talk so much?”

Noir blushed, “Are you saying I can’t talk?”

“No, it’s a real question.” Isla stated. “You’re all flustered over something, aren’t you?”

Her face grew more red still. “N-No I’m not!”

“C’mon spill it! What happened?” Isla pleaded, hugging her friends arm. “Tell me… please?”

Noir puffed her cheeks and looked away before she slumped and asked, “Can you… keep a secret?”

“Of course!”

Hesitantly and still reluctantly, Noir explained about what had been happening all the way up to her last exchange with Lucifer. In response, Isla squealed, “Wow, of all the demons, you’re falling in love with him?”

Red. As red as red could be. “N-No one said anything about that, got it!?”

“But you totally are. I mean even the way you described him.” Isla was laughing. “I bet this evening, when he saved us, sent your heart fluttering…!”

“S-so what if it did…?” Noir grumbled.

“Ah! You’re head over heels! How cute!” Isla sang.

“I-It’s not important, okay?” Noir seethed.

“Wait, so then was all of this really just a set up for you to give Lucifer a present he likes?” Isla inferred.

Noir’s eyes widened and she covered her face with her hand. She hadn’t thought about that. A present in exchange for going behind his back. How awful she was. “I wish it were that simple. Please don’t make me regret telling you about this…”

“Hmm… I think it’s cute.” Isla purred. “So the real reason you don’t wanna be out here is because you don’t want Lucifer mad at you, right?”

Her face was on fire. “That’s… not it…”

“Liar!” She laughed.

“Let’s just go see what Levi wants!” Noir pushed her forward.

The two of them met with the demon in a nice looking park that was about halfway between the House of Lamentation and Purgatory Hall.

Levi was glaring at the two of them. “What took so long!? When I call, you come right away, got it? I want you moving at light speed!”

Isla gasped, “Like the way Henry races over whenever his best friend, the Lord of Shadow calls on him!?”

Levi’s entire face turned cherry red and he nodded. “That’s right! Just like that! He comes riding up on the winged unicorn that he won off of the Lord of Fools in a bet!”

Noir chuckled and smiled.

Levi quickly back tracked, “But… I’m not implying that we’re best friends or anything…”

Noir crossed her arms and cocked a brow. “No of course not. The two of you totally didn’t have a moment there.”

Isla pouted at her. “Are you paying me back for teasing you?”

“Yes.” Noir stated.

Levi put his hands up. “Do you two know why I called you here?”

“No.” Noir answered simply.

Isla’s eyes sparkled. “I hope it’s to patch things up so we can be friends. I’d really love to talk to you about TSL more!”

Levi took a full leap backwards. “What did you just say!? Friends? You and me? A-a-are you out of your mind!? You know that I tried to attack you, right? And if Lucifer hadn’t intervened, you’d be dead right now. You two realize that, right?”

They exchanged a look and nodded.

He sighed and looked down. “That literally  _ just  _ happened. Are you that dumb? Or… but…  _ so we can be friends _ ? Seriously, Isla? What are you, five years old? Who walks up to someone and talks like that? Could you be any lamer? You’re unbearable!” Despite his words, he was clearly flustered and his resistance was weakening. The longer he looked at Isla, the more his defenses crumbled.

She was just too cute.

“Look.” He whispered. “Here’s the thing. Remember why we decided to have that competition in the first place? It was to see who the bigger TSL fan was. If you won, I agreed to a pact. That trump card you pulled was a real dirty trick...but a promise is a promise after all. It kills me to do this - like literally makes my stomach churn but… I’ll keep my end of the bargain. I’ll make a pact with you two.”

Isla blinked and pointed at herself. “Me too?”

“Well… y-you both won, right?” Levi grumbled.

Noir tipped her head and a grin spread on her lips, realizing what she was witnessing. “Oh, I see. He  _ wants _ a pact with one of us. And is using the other to cover that up.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to make a pact!” Levi argued, getting more frazzled.

Just like before, a light appeared around them and it felt like energy surged. This time a thread was tied to her thumb, to Isla’s thumb, and to Levi’s thumb. Noir let out a gasp when it was over. “I gotta get used to that…”

Levi continued, “So… what was all this about, anyway? There’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there? A human like you asking to make a pact with a demon like me? You must have some sort of ulterior motive.”

Again Noir and Isla exchanged a look. But Isla’s was more devious.

Noir explained, “I want you to lend me your TSL soundtrack.”

“Aha! I knew it. No one would actually want to make a pact with me. Not like this is surprising or anything.”

Isla reached out and took his hands. “I wanted a pact with you Levi…”

His face turned red and he reached his arm up over as much of it as he could to hide himself. “Sh-shut up. Stop being so damn honest like that…” He distracted himself by looking at Noir. “I don’t know what you want with it… but...just don’t sell it, okay? And… give it back when you’re done! Got it? If you touch it, make sure to wipe off any fingerprints. And no eating potato chips and stuff when you handle it. It’s super duper rare. So don’t lose the inserts or sleeve or anything!”

Noir sighed. One step down. Now all that was left was seeing if it actually worked. Then… she’d finally get to the top of those stairs and hopefully rid of her woman stalker.

Like usual, Noir pushed open the door to the study, carrying a tea in each hand. Lucifer raised his head and smiled pleasantly up at her. “Welcome back. Did you have a pleasant stroll?”

Noir froze, mid setting the tea on his desk. “You… knew…?”

“Of course.” He purred. “I’ve already saved you once today, if you were to have been eaten while out breaking rules, then death would simply have been your punishment.”

Noir laughed humorlessly. “Death is so easy for demons to talk about.”

“For us, it’s a joke.” He informed her, accepting his fresh cup of tea. “But on that note, that competition of yours almost turned into an utter disaster.”

“Yeah. We were warned multiple times it might come to that.” Noir stated. “Still us reckless humans charged ahead.”

“You have proven to be quite stubborn.” He commended. His features softened a bit. “Despite all that happened, you should know that Levi’s not normally like that. He may be a high ranking demon, but he’s quite harmless in nature. Try not to hold it against him.”

“I don’t.” Noir sipped her tea. “As I said, we were intentionally trying to get him worked up so we had a chance at winning.”

Lucifer chuckled. “You’ve been spending too much time among us. I’m beginning to feel proud of your naughty deeds. So why was winning so important?”

She set her tea down and reached into her bag, pulling out the vinyl record that Levi had given her when they returned. She handed it to him.

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Is this… what I think it is?” He stared for a long time at the record as though those dark eyes were calculating a thousand things before he placed it on the desk. Now those analytical irises were on her. They measured every inch of her expression before he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “I see. You wanted a pact with Levi to get your hands on this.” His knowing eyes narrowed on her. “Why. I wonder.”

Noir had to look away.

Lucifer placed his hand on it. “Do you understand what you’ve got here? What it represents?”

“It’s just a soundtrack right? Mammon said you were a fan of classical music.” Noir answered.

Lucifer just laughed at this. “This is no ordinary soundtrack. There’s quite a history to it. I don’t have any particular interest in the Tale of the Seven Lords as a story. No, what interests me is the person who served as first composer for the TSL movies. You see, the composer I speak of is dead now. He killed himself. The final song he wrote before his death was meant to be used in the scene where the Lord of Corruption puts a curse on the heroes. But due to the composer committing suicide, they decided not to use that track. They saved it, but didn’t release it to the public. However, a group of diehard fans pooled their own funds and have a very limited number of vinyl editions produced. As you might have guessed by now, this record is one of the few that were created. However, all of the people involved in its creation, as well as every single person who owned a copy of it, ended up dying mysteriously. So people started saying the record itself was cursed. I heard that all of these had been destroyed. But all this time, Levi has had a copy. I had no idea. Alright. I’ll accept this… consider it payment for saving you earlier.”

Noir chuckled. “Of course. I can’t leave a debt unpaid.”

He smirked. “I do appreciate you bringing it to me. I’ll spend tonight savoring every last note of this music here… which means I probably won’t be able to bring myself to leave my room tonight.” He looked up from the vinyl, his sultry gaze on her expectantly. “You see...we demons cannot resist temptation. When there’s something we really want staring us in the face, we have to have it. That’s simply how we are.”

For the first time, Noir couldn’t actually pry her gaze off of him. His words felt physical. As though they were caressing her skin and sinking in deep to her soul. Her heart was racing. When something was staring him in the face...it didn’t sound like he was talking about the record. And yet she scolded herself - she was in denial, hoping he was talking about her instead. Oh how she wanted him to be talking about her.

“Right now, what I want is to stay up all night listening to this record. I can’t help it. I have to do it.” His smile slipped from his lips. “But don’t think that means you’re free to climb the stairs to the attic, Noir. That place is off-limits. I mean it.”

“Of course.” Noir pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

  
  


Despite Lucifer’s explicit order not to come to the stairs, she found herself here regardless. She slowly looked up and could see at the very top of the spiral staircase, the woman stood waiting for her. She called her name again.

“Please hurry.” She begged.

Her grip tightened on the rail and she slowly began to ascend, mentally cursing herself. He was going to be so pissed. And she’d probably die over this. But she needed to be able to sleep again.

Reaching the woman in the attic, she turned and trotted to a door at the very end of the hall. Noir followed but was surprised when the woman vanished like dust through the grates of the doorway. Despite that, she looked in, only to discover someone else looking back at her.

Navy blue hair, with a touch of white and vivid purple eyes were looking back at her. He questioned, “Who are you?”

Noir blinked. “I… could ask you the same.”

His brows furrowed, “I’ve forgotten who I am a long time ago…”

“Are you a demon?” Noir pressed.

He huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. Just the thought of being one of them is enough to send a shiver down my spine. I’m a human just like you. A demon imprisoned me in here long ago and I’ve been stuck here ever since. Lucifer did. I’m guessing you’ve met him.”

“Lucifer imprisoned you?”

He nodded. “I’m begging you, Noir. You’ve got to get me out of here.”

“Why did he trap you in here?” Noir demanded.

“He’s a demon. Why does he do anything?” The person retorted.

Noir sighed. Avoidance. Another liar. “So, how do you suppose I go about getting you out?”

“That’s what I’m about to tell you. Make sure to listen closely. Neither of us are capable of opening this door right now because it’s sealed with a very powerful magic. In order to break the seal, you need the consent of Lucifer and his six brothers. But… they’re not nice folks. Remember their demons. It’s not like you can just ask politely and they’ll lift the seal. You already know that, right? But you’re a special case. You can  _ force _ them.”

Noir arched a brow. “Force them?”

“Yes. You have the power to bend demons to your will. What I’m saying is make pacts with all of them. I can’t do it because I’m locked up like a bird in a cage. Lucifer ensures that I have no contact with the other demons so I’m powerless to do anything. Please, save me. Start by gaining their trust. To do so, you can’t tell them you came here and spoke with me. Whatever you do, don’t mention that. Start with… Beelzebub. He’d be the best choice. Get close to him. I have faith in you, Noir. I know you’ll get me out of here.”

“...”

Noir flicked her hand in irritation like she was swatting a fly.

“C’mon, what are you waiting for? Let’s go talk to Beel. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

Noir turned and shouted, “Why are you still here?! I went to the top of the stairs like you wanted, now leave me alone!”

The blue haired woman floated up beside her and pouted at her with big eyes. “We have to get him out of there. That’s what I want.”

“Why do you care?”

She winked. “It’s a secret.”

Noir scowled. “Everything is a secret with you, woman. I’m not interested in lying to every demon in the house. I already betrayed Lucifers trust in me in the  _ hopes _ that you’d go the hell away.”

She just smiled as though she hadn’t said anything, “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Noir finished getting ready and heaved her bag onto her shoulder before heading downstairs for breakfast.

“Oh, you’re going to the kitchen? To find Beel? That’s brilliant. Knowing him he’s probably stuffing his face already. He can’t stop eating… he’s so cute.”

Noir grumbled. “Go bother someone else…!”

“Oh? Am I bothering you?”

Noir was way to attuned to that charming voice to ever mistake it. She turned around, the woman floating with her disappearing as she stuttered, “Oh, L-Lucifer. Good morning.”

“Good morning.” He blinked a moment before he smiled. “I have to say, I enjoyed last night immensely. I listened to that record over and over, I can’t tell you how many times. And because of that, I’m running on far too little sleep today. But I’m in a great mood. I see you’re up late today as well. I take it you also didn’t get much sleep.” His eyes narrowed. “Did something happen to keep you up?”

The woman appeared again. “Yes!” She shouted, “We finally got to climb the stairs and see him again.”

Noir hissed, “Would you get lost?”

“Excuse me?” Lucifer demanded sharply.

Noir’s brow twitched in irritation. She was going to look like a psychopath at this rate. “N-Not… you…” She mumbled through gritted teeth. “Yes something happened last night, so I’m really tired and somewhat delusional.”

Lucifer’s expression softened a bit. “You seem like the type of person that has trouble lying. You may not be the cleverest person around, but you’re honest, I’ll give you that.” But then the smile faded. “Let me give you a piece of advice. You should focus on surviving this year here, finishing the exchange program and going back to the human world. That’s all you need to concern yourself with.”

Noir averted her gaze again.

Lucifer crossed his arms tightly and his voice dropped a level. “Would you like me to make it a bit clearer for you? Curiosity killed the cat. Surely you’ve heard this expression? Well, curiosity can very literally get  _ you _ killed here as well. Well, I guess that’s more of what you’d call a warning than a piece of advice. Eh, but why split hairs? Forget all about what happened last night. I allowed you to satisfy your own curiosity as a favor to you since you brought me that record. But rest assured, it won’t happen again.”

With that he walked on by.

Noir’s frown deepened as she watched him go.

The woman floated in front of her. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel like I’m on his bad side now…” She whispered.

The woman shook her head and giggled, “Don’t fret. He’s always like that. He sounds angry but he means well. Believe it or not, he’s just overprotective.”

“If he’s the one being overprotective, what does that make you?” Noir demanded.

She giggled and floated in a circle. “The troublemaker, duh!”

Noir sighed and rubbed the side of her neck before looking down.

The woman’s chipper attitude dropped and she sweetly asked, “You… really like him, don’t you?”

Noir’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. She tightened her bag over her shoulder. “Don’t talk to me at school, okay? Everyones gonna think I lost my damn mind.”


	9. Where the Devil Resides

“Noooiiirrrr…?”

Noir’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Isla who was frowning down at her. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes before asking the bubbly girl, “What’s up?”

“ _ What’s up _ ? You were sleeping in class. That’s not like you.” She sat back from her friend. “You not sleep well?”

“No.” Noir complained. “The last few days have been terrible for sleep…”

Isla pouted, “Try making tea.”

Noir shot her a playful glare. “I already do. But no it’s not anything tea is going to help.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

Noir shook her head and yawned. “I just have a pest to deal with.”

The floating woman pouted at her.

“Maybe some mouse traps?”

Noir grinned. “Mice traps, yeah.”

“Hey let’s go to Hell’s Kitchen for lunch.” Isla suggested. “My treat!”

“Well I can’t argue with that, now can I?” Noir asked.

“What, no pushback? No ‘we’re not allowed to do that’?” Isla teased.

Noir shrugged. “I think I’ve already gotten myself listed as a rule breaker so whats the point in worrying now?”

Isla laughed. “Perfect.” She linked their arms. “Let’s go!”

The two of them strolled out of Hell’s Kitchen with full stomachs, sipping on the remainders of their drinks in hand. When Noir noticed what was on one of the big screens in front of the stores, she pulled Isla to a complete stop.

They both watched the screen as it flashed a news headline ‘Riots worsen as anti-human demons continue to protest social reforms.”

Noir slurped. “Wow… they really hate humans, huh?”

“It’s not just them.” Isla stated. “It’s the same for all sides. You see, back in our world, there’s just too many other political issues that the controversy with demons just gets covered up. Same with angels. Though there’s not as much pushback with them.”

Slurp.

“Cause of the religious fanatics, right?” Noir asked.

Isla nodded. “All the texts say demons are bad, angels are good so that’s what people believe. Though most humans would just rather not have anything to do with either worlds - the Celestial Realm or Devildom.”

“Do you really think we can all learn to get along?” Noir questioned her friend.

Isla shrugged her shoulders as they continued to walk. “Do I think it’s possible? Yeah. But… do I think it’ll happen? I doubt it. I mean, one of the sides need to be willing to fight all odds and cooperate. One man wanting to push for all of this isn’t enough. Ya know?”

Noir nodded. “I hope something comes through. I really support the idea.”

Isla teased. “You just like your men tall, dark, and  _ mean _ .”

Noir playfully elbowed her friend. As they reached RAD, they could hear echoes of protests and saw near the front gate that there were several demons protesting right up front now. As they neared, they all seemed to turn and look at them, their gazes darkening.

Isla backed up a step. “Think they uh...got a problem with us?”

“Well… one of those signs say ‘kill all humans’. So uh, yeah.” Noir pulled out her phone and instinctively text the first person she thought of:

Front gate, help.

One of the demons stepped towards them. “Oh look, a snack.” He licked his lips.

Isla told them, “We just filled up on fat, you probably wouldn’t like us right now. Maybe later?”

Noir seethed, “Don’t invite them to try again?!”

Several more demons moved closer to them.

“ **If you’re hungry, I’d eat elsewhere. Or it’ll be the last meal you ever have.** ”

Immediately the demons scattered like startled pigeons.

Lucifer walked up to the two girls, his arms crossed with a heavy frown on his lips and a scowl pinching his brows. “Honestly, you two. The rules are in place for a reason. It’s one thing to wander the school without supervision but out here, there are demons who would seek you out just to end this exchange program.”

Isla scratched her cheek. “Yeah...sorry about that.”

Lucifer sighed. “Come on. Both of you. Or you’ll be late to your next classes.”

Noir pouted as she more slowly followed after Isla. Lucifer caught her arm and made her stop.

He smiled darkly at her and held his phone up with his other hand. “Good job. I see you’re finally beginning to understand what I told you.” A bit of life returned to Noir’s eyes as he explained, “You were right to call for me and no one else.” He released her arm to instead put his hand on her lower back as he ushered her forward. “As my responsibility, you are mine alone to protect. Having someone else do so would be a wound to my pride… and we all know I wouldn’t stand for that.”

Noir looked up at him as they walked. Maybe the apparition woman was right. He didn’t seem mad. Maybe she just had more to learn about how demons functioned. It made sense that their emotions weren’t the same as humans, right? She coyly told him, “Well, you’d been the one saving me so far, I didn’t see a reason to break the streak.”

He smirked down at her. When they reached her next class, his hand came up and mussed her hair. “Good girl.” And he headed on.

Noir’s face turned red once more and she touched the top of her head as he walked away. That same warm tingle spread through her as his words echoed in her mind.

Noir sat in the single chair, gripping the hem of her skirt and staring down at the floor between her feet. She was sitting in front of Diavolo’s desk. She’d only been in his office a few times and never without Lucifer. For some reason, him just sitting there smiling at her was making her feel like she was about to get voted off the island and murdered.

It didn’t help that Barbatos was also standing there silently, his arms behind his back like he was statue instead of a living person.

Nervously, Noir asked, “Did I… do something wrong?”

Diavolo blinked once and then his brows arched. “I don’t know, did you?”

Sweat was running down her face.

Diavolo laughed and shook his head. “Don’t panic, Noir. I’m just wanting to get an updated report from you on your stay here in Devildom.”

Noir’s frown deepened. “Aren’t you… getting those from Lucifer?”

“Yes…” Diavolo pouted. “But I think he’s a bit oblivious, so I wanted to talk to you.”

Lucifer... _ Oblivious _ ? He was anything  _ but _ that.

“Okay… um…” Noir mumbled. “I don’t feel like I have anything to add that wasn’t already in those reports.”

“Nothing? Nothing at all?” Diavolo pressed. When Noir shook her head, he situated himself differently in his chair and suggested, “So the only demons you’ve made contact with are listed in there? Which includes mostly the brothers - Beel, Asmo, Satan, Mammon, and Levi. As well as - oh, Sybil. Sorry about that. I hope she didn’t scare you. These are the only demons you’ve had any extensive social interaction with?”

“Yes. That’s it.” Noir confirmed, confused on what he was implying.

Diavolo looked at Barbatos who let out a soft giggle. What was so funny?

Diavolo twirled his pen around in the air. “Run me through a typical day.”

Noir felt her sweat beginning to turn cold. She tapped her fingers as she recounted, “I uh… I wake up… breakfast with the brothers…  _ sometimes _ . When I don’t sleep in. I come to school...when I leave, I go home and study and game a bit before I pass back out. Nothing crazy.”

“Can you give me a  _ little _ more detail?” Diavolo insisted.

“Uhm…” Noir stuttered. Was this becoming an interrogation?

“Who do you eat lunch with?” He asked.

“Isla.”

“Who do you walk home with?” 

“Isla…”

“You two have become such good friends, I’m glad. Do you text?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Who do you have texts from in your DDD?”

“Just her, Mammon, Levi, and Lucifer.”

The two demons exchanged looks.

“You got hurt a couple weeks ago, right? Who treated your wound?”

“Uh…” Noir was visibly shaken by the change in direction of the topic. “Lucifer…”

“You were attacked by demons your first day, right? Who rescued you and Isla?”

“Lucifer…”

“And he’s done so on two other occasions now yes?”

“Yes…”

“So you’re telling me that you haven’t thanked him?”

“Of course I - “ Noir stopped. Oh. She got it.

Diavolo smiled knowingly. “You see, the reports I’ve been getting from Lucifer, it appears he keeps forgetting to include his own interactions with you in them. He’s a demon as well. Those interactions are just as important. So I’ll ask you directly. How do the two of you stand?”

Noir’s entire face, her ears, and all the way down her neck turned cherry red. She looked away and awkwardly chimed, “F-fine, we’re fine. Very casual. Ya know, he watches over me better than most of his brothers so… he’s taking everything really seriously.”

Diavolo was grinning like a madman. “Please, I don’t even need my abilities as the demon lord to know you’re lying, Noir.”

Noir whimpered and lowered her head, covering it with her arms.

“Would you like to try again? With the  _ truth _ ?”

“Well it’s not like any of it was a lie…” Noir mumbled, covering part of her face as she looked away. “I… uh…”

Diavolo couldn’t stop chuckling. “How about I preface with this? If Lucifer is the one you’ve taken to, I fully encourage it.”

She slowly looked back over at him. “You...do?”

“Of course.” Diavolo agreed. “The whole point of this exchange is for you to survive here cohesively with demons. It doesn’t matter to me what demon you connect with. I certainly wasn’t expecting it to be Lucifer himself, but the unexpected things are the best! If you foster a lasting relationship with anyone here then it just supports what I’m trying to promote.”

Noir sighed in defeat.

“So.” Diavolo beamed. “You’re pining after Lucifer.”

“I’m not - “ Noir started, but he just looked at her with that knowing smile which screamed he knew she was lying. She whined, “I hate it in here…”

Diavolo chuckled. “That was honest.”

Noir couldn’t look at him as she confessed, “But… it’s not a big deal or anything. It’s… I dunno I’ve felt drawn to him since I first came here. It just keeps getting worse with time… And now recently I just feel…I dunno…”

Diavolo questioned, “He was very concerned the other day that he scared you off. But now all seems to be okay again. What’s your side of that?”

Noir whimpered.

Diavolo laughed as he sat back in his chair. “Relax Noir. This isn’t some big secret I’ve stumbled upon.”

“Huh?” Noir questioned.

“I’ve known since your first week here.” Diavolo stated. “I’ve caught you on several occasions gazing longingly in his direction.”

Her face became even more red. “I… wasn’t...just… I…”

The more embarrassed and flustered she became, the more amused that Diavolo was. Barbatos scolded, “Maybe you should back off teasing her so hard, sir?”

Diavolo fanned his hand. “Fine fine. Alright, Noir, I’ll end your torture session.”

Noir stood. “You demons are terrible and cruel creatures.”

He laughed more. “I’ll continue to get your general reports from Lucifer, but how about you visit me every now and then to give me updates he’s too oblivious to notice?”

Noir nodded reluctantly. “I’ll… try, sir.”

“Good girl.”

Noir stepped out of his office and paused in front of the door. They had been the same words that Lucifer had spoken to her, but they didn’t cause any sort of reaction in her like his had. The tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, all of it was different and didn’t leave her with any sort of fluttering or longing. Maybe… she really was falling for the Avatar of Pride.

She looked up in time to see Sybil walking towards the door, wiping blood off her cheek with her thumb. Her gaze drifted to Noir as she walked by and her lips curled up as she purred, “Don’t worry… it’s not human.” 

She strolled inside Diavolo’s office and Noir could hear him whine at her, “Sybil, not again…!”

Noir frowned. What a terrifying demon.

Well this was awkward.

Satan was staring up at Noir from where he was knelt down in the shed feeding a set of three adorable little cats. Noir had come here looking for a hose to water the garden out back. Instead, she found this.

“I’m just gonna g - “ Noir tried to close the door and leave, but Satan reached out, grabbing her arm and yanked her in.

“Oh no you don’t!” He growled, both of them falling back on their butts and startling the cats. “How do I know you aren’t gonna go tell Lucifer?”

Noir whined and rubbed her bruised ass. “Because I don’t care if you have stinkin cats. I just wanted a hose!”

Satan kept staring at her expectantly. “So...you  _ don’t _ want to get me in trouble and watch me suffer?”

Noir glared at him. “This is a growing trend with all of you, isn’t it? Ow… that hurt...but no. My goal in life is not to get you in trouble, honestly.”

Satan cursed and looked away. “Why couldn’t Mammon have found me?”

Noir sighed. “You…  _ want _ to get punished?”

“No!” Satan sighed. “I want to piss him off.”

Noir crossed her arms and looked at the cats peeking out from under a shelf in the shed. “There’s easier ways to do that then caring for three cutie fuzzballs, you know?”

Satan’s face suddenly lit up. “Oh I know but I enjoy this way the best. They’re just so cute and lovable.”

Noir chuckled. “Well, at least the cats in Devildom are the same.” She reached out and the little cat padded up to her, looking for food and then rubbing all over her fingers.

“Do you have a cat back home?” Satan asked. “Lucifer won’t let us have pets here. Even though  _ he _ has one.”

“Cerberus is all you guys need.” She insisted. “Besides, of the other brothers I’ve gotten to know so far, not sure I trust any of them with pets…”

Satan chuckled. “Ain’t that the truth? Although Levi does have one in his room.”

“Levi does?” Noir questioned. “Really?”

Satan laughed. “Don’t get too excited. It’s just a fish. That’s why Lucifer made an exception for it.”

Noir smiled as she watched Satan go back to petting the cats. As he occupied himself, Noir finally pulled out the hose and dragged it to the garden like she had originally planned. She’d seen the guys tend to it many times so she wanted to do her part and help make sure it was taken care of.

She had just started watering the plants when she heard her phone begin to buzz repeatedly. Pulling it out, she swiped her screen open and read.

**Isla** : Noir! Guess what!? Wanna go to an amusement park?

**Luke** : Isla! You didn’t check with Simeon first!

**Isla** : He said I could invite whoever

**Luke** : But you should still ASK first! Besides she probably smells like those stinky demons now

**Noir** : I see you haven’t changed a bit, Luke. Since when do I have your number?

**Luke** : You weren’t listening when Diavolo explained that all the exchange students contacts were in our DDDs were you?

**Noir** : I keep forgetting your an exchange student.

**Luke** : >:(

**Isla** : Anyway! Wanna go with us? Luke, Simeon, and I are going and we have three extra tickets! Invite a couple of the brothers, too, okay?

**Luke** : !!! No! Do NOT invite stupid demons!

**Noir** : Are you sure you shouldn’t get full party consent before suggesting that? Although I don’t know if anyone wants to hang out with you either, Luke. Not with that awful attitude.

**Luke** : It’s not awful! Those demons are! Especially Lucifer!

**Noir** : Thanks for the offer, but I’ll pass, Isla. I don’t think it’d be any fun with him around.

**Isla** : :(

**Isla** : :(

**Isla** : :(

**Isla** : :(

**Isla** : :(

**Isla** : :(

**Luke** : Ok! I’ll… be good. I guess… 

**Luke** : Who are you gonna ask to join?

**Noir** : I have no idea who’d be interested.

**Luke** : As long as it’s not Lucifer.

Noir rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket.

Once she was done tending the garden, she ran the hose over her hair to cool it off before grabbing a towel and casually drying it off. The frizzy curls went everywhere and she was constantly having to push it back as she headed back to her room. She was surprised to see she had texts from just Luke, outside of the chat with Isla.

**Luke** : I’m sorry you think I have an attitude issue with those demons

**Luke** : But I promise you it’s not unfounded!

**Luke** : I mean it when I say they’re dangerous and you need to be careful!

**Luke** : I don’t think you quite understand that these are demons and you’re HUMAN. That’s the same as being a cow or pig in a room full of humans. They’re all just thinking about how good you’ll taste all cooked up!

**Noir** : I’ve been getting that a lot recently.

**Luke** : and?

**Noir** : And? That’s what we’re trying to change right? That’s the dynamic we’re trying to erase.

**Luke** : Yes but you’re being too reckless about it

**Noir** : Thanks for the concern. I’ll be ok

Noir looked up from her phone when she sensed the woman from before lingering in front of her. “What?” Noir demanded.

She crossed her arms and pouted, “You haven’t tried reaching out to Beel yet.”

Noir glared at her, “You’re right. I haven’t. Because I have no intention of doing what he asks. He’s an obvious liar.”

“Liar or not, he doesn’t deserve to be imprisoned up there. Come on, Noir, please? He’s right that you’re the only one who can help…!”

“Honestly… you’re so damn exhausting…” Noir grumbled as she rubbed her damp hair with the towel again. “I don’t want to cause any more trouble okay? I want to do what I came here to do. I want to help pave the way to peace.”

“Hm… Noir, you’re really interested in this idea of peace between humans, demons, and angels. Why?”

Lucifer decided to call it early for the night and was heading back to his room when he happened to hear a familiar voice he was getting used to listening out for. He stepped around the corner, expecting her to be talking with one of his brothers, but instead she seemed to be alone in the hallway, conversing with herself. He stepped back around the corner and crossed his arms as he listened.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. It’s nothing grand or noble or anything like that. In fact… my reason for coming here… is pretty selfish.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. Had she attracted a ghost? It wouldn’t surprise him, considering it seemed as though trouble hunted her down.

Noir leaned against the wall and twirled a couple damp locks of hair around her finger. “You see...my parents aren’t bad people or anything… but they had a lot of kids without thinking about the fact they have no time. They’re always gone, uninterested in the lives of any of us...What was supposed to be our home feels more like a prison. My eldest sister is amazing. She can do anything. But she’s reckless and dangerous and thinks the rest of us do nothing but pull her down. She comes home when she needs a place to crash and that’s it. The second oldest has done every drug imaginable - at least from the human world. If he could come here and do even more, he would. He lies and steals from the rest of us. He’s...taken food from our younger siblings before. There were times I’d take them out separately to feed them.” She sighed, rubbing her temple. “The list goes on with the family problems. But what it comes down to is… I’ve never felt a home there. I never made friends, never got along with anyone. I’ve been alone my whole life. When I heard about this opportunity, my first thought was… maybe if I don’t get along with people, I’ll have better luck with demons. So day one was a bit of a shock when I learned I’m even worse off with them than my own kind.”

Lucifer looked away in thought.

Noir finally explained, “I was just hoping I could find somewhere here that felt more like a home. But that’s not possible the way things are now.”

Lucifer pushed off the wall and walked back the way he came, taking the long way around to his room.


	10. Twin Devils

Noir’s fingers dug into the top of the desk as hot whimpers escaped her lips. Her face was flushed a deep red, her glasses cast uselessly to the side of the desk she had become very well acquainted with. Warm lips traveled up her shoulder, tracing the side of her neck from where her top was undone, hanging loosely around her upper arms just under her collarbone. “Mnn...hnn…” Her toes curled as she began to see stars, the heat in her core spreading through her body.

Expert fingers slid into her curly black hair, pushing it back as he tipped her head up. His powerful body dominated hers, looming over her tiny frame as he took control of her in ways she never imagined. As he leaned more into her, her own soft body leaned forward, holding herself up on the desktop by her elbows. Whimpers turned to moans as his lips became more aggressive with her soft flesh. His hot tongue strolled idling up the back curve of her ear before his teeth snagged her lobe.

“Ahh… Lucifer…”

His hands found hers, gripping them with his own and tipping her forward more so his entire body was flush against hers. She could feel every inch of him - but damn his clothes for still being there. Her body shifted beginning to gyrate against him, urging him to remove the barriers between them.

A sensual chuckle tickled her ear, making her back tip and hot tingle shoot through her body. He teased her, “Hmmm… you’ve been such a good girl, haven’t you? Are you ready for your reward?”

Noir’s euphoric gaze drifted back to him over her shoulder and begged in a slur, “Please...Lulu...Please… I can’t take it anymore…”

That half lidded, sultry gaze met her own as he reached down between their bodies and began to undo his belt. Her heart jumped into her throat and heat surged through her, knowing what was about to happen.

Noir threw herself to a sitting position in bed, panting. She quickly looked around her dark empty room and shivered from the cool dance of the air against her sweaty skin. She pushed her thick curly locks up out of her face. Her skin was so fucking hot. But not just in temperature. She was hot. She was hot and bothered. And more than just a little damp.

Squeezing her thighs together she pressed her face to her knees and moaned, “What the  _ fuck _ , Noir!?”

One shower and a full hour of meditation later, Noir was down in the kitchen after grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead as she continued to mentally scold herself. “What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I have to go and have a dream like  _ that _ ? Seriously…”

When Noir heard footsteps behind her, her face exploded in crimson and she straightened up. No, no  _ no _ . She could not handle facing him right now. She was going to fucking  _ die _ .

To her surprise and utter relief, she turned to face Mammon who gave her an odd look. “What’s up with you? Ya look like you’ve seen a ghost. Ya hungry too? Let’s find something we can eat.”

“I’m not hungry…” Noir mumbled. Despite that, seeing what he was up to made for a nice distraction from her… issues. She crossed her arms and leaned in, looking to see him digging through the fridge. “Let me guess… you don’t have any of your own food so you’re going to steal some of your brothers?”

Mammon glared at her. “What do you take me for? A crook?”

“Yes, actually.” Noir retorted.

“Look, I’m hungry and I’m only gonna eat what they won’t.” Mammon stated. “Look. Here. Beel  _ left _ food. He doesn’t do that so this is obviously not going to be eaten. It’s free reign.”

“That is not - “ Noir gasped when Mammon suddenly pulled her in closer. “Hey what are you - “

“Eat this. I need an accomplice!” Mammon proclaimed.

Noir snarled, “So you do know that what you’re doing is scummy! Scummy demon!”

“Scummy human!” Mammon argued back, trying to shove the cup of custard in her face. She gripped his wrist and pushed him back as he ordered. “Eat it…!”

“No… you… jerk…! I don’t want - “ Noir gasped when he easily enough overpowered her and hit her in the face, smearing it all over her from her nose to her shoulders. She smeared a glob onto her hand and glared up at him as he laughed and pointed at her.

With no hesitation, she slapped the custard across his face as well. “Take that you bastard!”

“What’s that?”

The two of them turned around to see Beel himself looming in the entry way of the kitchen. He looked over the two of them and the mess they had made. His eyes narrowed on the cup in Mammon’s hand. “Did you eat my custard?” Beel demanded.

Noir started, “Oh, sorry Beel. Was it yours? He - “

The rage grew in Beel’s eyes, something she hadn’t seen from the usually gentle giant. He ignored her and snarled, “Did you  _ actually _ eat my custard!? Answer me, Mammon!”

Mammon was stuttering, “N-Now wait a second, Beel! Let me explain! There’s a good reason for - “

“You did it, didn’t you?” Beel demanded. The weight of the air around them spiked and suddenly Beel’s true form erupted. He looked like he got even bigger with powerful horns curving in forward on his head. He shouted, “You... **ate...my… CUSTARD!”**

Suddenly he charged like a ram, slamming into Mammon and barreling both of them right through the counter, busting down the wall and into the next room over.

Noir let out an inadvertent shriek. “What the  _ fuck _ !?”

“...And then what happened?”

The three of them were in Lucifer’s room, facing the scolding of a lifetime. Despite the seriousness of his tone, though, Mammon was still laughing his ass off. Growing increasingly annoyed by this, Lucifer growled, “I don’t see how any part of this is funny, Mammon.”

“You didn’t… hear her scream… like a little girl…” Mammon was wiping away tears.

Noir’s face was as red as it could be and she refused to look at any of them.

Even Beel, who had calmed down, chuckled a bit. “It was really cute. Kind of like a startled cat.”

“Enough!” Lucifer snarled, “Why is the kitchen completely destroyed!?”

They straightened up.

Mammon explained, “I was just digging through the fridge and Beel suddenly came up and attacked me!”

Beel glared at him. “You ate  _ my  _ custard.”

“No. I didn’t eat your custard, Beel. I told ya, I was just holdin’ it in my hand, that’s all.”

“You’re a liar.” Beel snapped. “The custard is literally all over the two of you.”

“Yeah.” Mammon stated. “Cause the lid was open when I pulled it out and we spilled it.”

Beel ignored his lie. “I made sure to write my name on it and you still ate it.”

Mammon acted baffled, “You wrote your name?”

“Yes. It said “Property of Beelzebub. You eat it,  **you die** .” He growled.

Noir crossed her arms tighter. “I’m beginning to realize you lunatics mean it when you say that…”

“Oh, really? Huh, I never noticed…” Mammon mumbled.

Beel repeated. “That was  _ my  _ custard.”

“You never give up, do ya?” Mammon asked. “But whatever, it doesn’t have nothin’ to do with me anyway, ‘cause Noir is the one who ate it.”

Noir’s eyes widened and she gaped at him. “A- Yo- you-” She couldn’t even form a word to say back to that. Her voice rose about ten octaves. “You  _ slimy son of a bitch _ .”

“Say that again human!” Mammon ordered her.

Noir crossed her arms and arched a brow. As bluntly and emotionlessly as she could, she ordered him, “Get on your knees and apologize.”

Without missing a beat, he dropped down and whimpered, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Beel laughed.

Lucifer beamed. “I should have gotten a human to make a pact with you a long time ago.”

Beel added, “But I know you’re responsible Mammon, don’t put the blame on Noir.”

“Now hold on a second here.” Mammon shot back up. “You don’t trust your older brother even a little do ya? I mean… I knew you didn’t but still.”

Lucifer sighed. “So let me get this straight. A hungry Mammon went rummaging for food in the kitchen, dragging Noir into his scheme. He found Beel’s custard. He forced the custard on Noir and when Beel saw what happened, he was so angry that he lost control of himself and went on a rampage. The kitchen ended up fully destroyed along with Noir’s room, which was on the opposite side of the wall. All because of  **your little prank** .”

Mammon nodded. “Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.”

Beel whimpered, “My custard…”

Noir just crossed her arms tightly to her chest and kept looking away from everyone. Why did this have to happen of all times?

Lucifer began scolding, “Now listen and listen well. First of all, you three - “

Mammon whined, “Another lecture… this is gonna take forever…”

Beel shook his head, “It’s not fair. I’m the victim here.”

Noir’s brow twitched. “I think… I am, actually…”

Lucifer demanded, “Did any of you say anything?”

All of them straightened up and quieted.

Lucifer began his hours long lecture.

“...So now that we have that straight, I expect each of you to learn something from all of this.” Lucifer finished.

“Finally. That took forever.” Mammon complained.

“I’m hungry…” Beel pouted.

Noir fanned her hand. “I literally did nothing.”

“Noir.” Lucifer turned to her.

For some reason, hearing him say her name immediately brought back the rush of her dream last night and a blush erupted from the bottom of her neck to the tips of her ears. She wanted to run away. Just bolt out the door and never return.

He continued, “It seems that you won’t be able to use your room for a while so you’ll have to share with someone else until it’s repaired.”

Her eyes slowly widened. The blush only grew and she couldn’t even get it out of her head - the idea that toyed with her. The image of crawling into the bed she could see past all of them. Slipping between the sheets and pressing her face into his chest. To hear his words from her dream whispered against her ear. Her whole body felt hot. A raging fire was going insane inside of her and she was going to lose her mind.

He smiled, “You’ll share Beel’s room until then.”

The train of thoughts came to a crashing halt and she whipped her head. “What?”

Mammon shouted, “Now just a second! Why’re ya puttin’ Noir in  _ his _ room? I mean, there’s enough space in  _ my _ room, isn’t there?!”

“This is a trivial matter, Mammon. Don’t get jealous over it. It shows immaturity.” Lucifer scolded.

“Wha...jealous!? Wh-who’re you calling jealous? As if I’d be jealous..pff! A-anyway, Noir has a pact with _ me _ .”

Lucifer glared at him. “Your pact is irrelevant. Also, if I’m not mistaken, there’s an extra bed in Beel’s room.” He turned to the orange haired giant. “Do you understand, Beel? This **isn’t** a request.”

He nodded reluctantly. “Yeah… I understand.”

“Good.” Lucifer stated simply. “Then you’re all dismissed.” As the three of them headed for the door, he called, “Noir, I’d like a few more words with you.”

Noir stiffened and mentally cursed. She was so damn close to the exit she could _ taste _ it. She could just pretend she didn’t hear him? But his words from the other day rang in her mind.

**_Do not run from me again._ **

A shiver ran up her spine and she slowly turned back around as the other brothers left, the door shutting behind them. Her face was deep red once again and she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. But she could  _ feel _ his gaze on her. She could feel it as though it was a physical presence running along her body - her arms, her shoulders, her - 

Goosebumps scored her skin and she bit her bottom lip.

He calmly ordered, “Noir. Come here.”

She obediently strided across the room and stopped in front of him. He was casually leaned back on the back of his sofa, arms crossed over his powerful chest and ankles loosely crossed. He frowned, “What’s with this demeanor again? I’m not aware of having chided or teased you recently to earn this.”

She stuttered, “I-it wasn’t you…”

The aura around him changed and his brows furrowed. Still she couldn’t look up at him but she could feel the tension go through him as he asked, “Someone else is causing this reaction out of you?”

“N-Not… Not really…” Noir mumbled.

He reached out and cupped her jaw, tipping her head up to meet his powerful crimson eyes. He ordered, “Speak plainly, Noir. As the Avatar of Pride… I don’t like that someone else can fluster you more than I can. It’s almost a challenge.”

Her eyes were trembling in their sockets and she finally whispered, “It isn’t another person. It… was a dream is all…”

He tipped his head curiously. “A dream? Oh really… what was this dream about?” He uncrossed his arms and braced them at his hips on the back of the couch.

“...y-you…” Noir whispered as quietly as she could.

“I see…” He took his time, his gaze sweeping over her as though drinking in every detail of her shape and presence. “Tell me… what did I do to you in this dream?”

She took in a sharp breath as she remembered every detail of the dream in startling clarity. She couldn’t possibly say one word of what happened between them. She’d die of embarrassment. Swallowing hard, she answered vaguely, “Uh...a lot.”

That deliciously sexy dark smile of his spread on his lips. The answer seemed to satisfy him. But he wasn’t done teasing yet. He questioned, “I couldn’t help but notice how bright your eyes got when I stated you’d have to share a room with someone else. But as soon as I said it was Beel… your reaction was very different. So Noir, had you hoped I would offer you my room instead?”

She was so flustered by the question she couldn’t think straight. How was she supposed to answer a question like that? It felt like any answer she could give would be wrong in some way. She pursed her lips.

It would seem that he wasn’t expecting an answer at all, just an opportunity to tease her more. With that dark smile still on his face, his fingers glossed down from her jaw and along the side of her neck. When he pulled his fingers away, there was a spot of cream she had missed wiping off herself earlier. Without taking his eyes off her, he licked it off his thumb and gravelly told her, “It had been teasing me this whole time.” Returning his hand where it had been, he leaned forward and his lips met her ear. He whispered, so quietly that she could only know the words by feeling them. “Be a good girl for a little while… and I’ll reward you.”

Tingles scattered across her skin over every inch of her body. Her dream smacked her in the face all over again.

Leaning back he gave her a smile. “That’s all. Thank you, Noir.”

She finally let out her breath.

He really was a fucking sadist.

And she  _ loved _ it.

Beel opened the door to his room. Noir followed in with a bag of her stuff slung over her shoulder. All she had was anything that wasn’t destroyed in the rampage. Honestly, it wasn’t much. Even majority of her clothes were covered in debris and down in the washer. It was Satan’s week for laundry and she honestly felt really bad for him. She should probably try to help him with her extra loads when she got the chance.

As Noir stepped into the room, her eyes widened. It was not what she expected at all. The room was perfectly symmetrical and split down the middle. There were two of everything - beds, chairs, each picture, dressers - all of it. “Why do you have two beds?” She asked, heading towards the purple side of the room since she assumed the orange was Beel’s.

“Wait.” Beel gently caught her arm and redirected her towards the other bed. “Use mine. It’s the one on the left. I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

“Why?” Noir questioned.

He looked at the bed for a long time before his gaze saddened. “The bed on the right is my twin brothers.”

Noir shouted, “Your twin brother!?”

“Yes.” Beel answered. “His name is Belphegor. He’s in the human world right now as an exchange student.”

“Oh. So I switched with him?” Noir mumbled. “I guess that makes sense. I never knew you had a twin.”

Beel’s expression changed to one that was more chipper. “Yes. But we don’t look alike. We’re total opposites, actually. You see… Belphie had a falling out with Lucifer, so he was chosen to be an exchange student. He didn’t want to go, but he was forced.”

Noir’s gaze hardened. There sure were a lot of people that seemed to have issues with Lucifer. Though it wasn’t surprising. He was overbearing, strict, sometimes unreasonable, a terrible sense of humor…

...and yet…

She had found him so… comforting to be around. Like… a sturdy rock she could depend on. Was that just something she made up in her mind? Or...was it just that there was more to the eldest brother than everyone saw?

Beel warned, “Don’t mention his name in front of Lucifer, ok?”

“Okay…” Noir reluctantly agreed, sitting down on Beel’s bed. “Can you tell me more about him though?”

Beel sat in the chair beside the bed as well. “Even though we’re twins...all that means is that our father made us at the same time. We’re not really alike in any way. Even still… Belphie and I always got along. We used to have a little sister, Lilith. So the three of us were always together: me, Belphie, and Lilith. But… that was a long time ago now.”

“I… didn’t know you had a sister, either…” Noir whispered.

“I don’t feel like talking about her right now.” Beel stated.

Noir sat there for several moments, thinking over everything. She remembered when she had caught Lucifer sleeping that he had whispered that name before. So she hadn’t imagined it. He had said Lilith. Which meant that she was on  _ his _ mind, too.

Beel stated, “When Belphie returns to the Devildom, you’ll go back to the human world. So the two of you are never gonna meet each other…”

“Do you have a picture of him?” Noir questioned.

Beel smiled. “Yeah. In the portrait hall. There’s a picture of him in there. Come on, I’ll show you.” Beel led Noir through the house and to a long stairwell that led to the first floor. There were pictures all over the walls but she had never taken notice of any of them. He pointed to one of the smaller pictures. “There, that’s Belphie.”

Noir stared for several moments before her eyes narrowed and her brow twitched. So. The bastard  _ wasn’t _ human. He was one of their brothers. Wonder slowly began to fill her gaze. But then… why was he locked in the attic? And the others thought he was in the human world?

Just… what had Lucifer done?


	11. A Demon's Sanctuary

Noir continuously tapped her pen against her book where she was reading. She hadn’t been able to concentrate on her work at all. Instead, all she could think about was whatever was going on with Belphegor being up in the attic locked up. She kept thinking over ways that she could bring it up and ask Lucifer about what happened. But no matter how she thought about it, it ended with her getting her ass thrown out of Devildom for good. _Best_ case scenario. She looked up at one of two clocks on the wall and shut her book.

Getting up attracted Beel’s attention from where he was working out in the open area in front of the beds. He stopped mid sit up and asked, “Where are you going?”

“Tea.” Noir answered. “And I usually give Lucifer daily updates about this time.”

“Okay.” With a bright smile, he suggested, “You should bring a snack back with you.”

Noir giggled, “Alright. I’ll see if I can find anything in the rubble pile you left of the kitchen.”

“Oh yeah.”

Noir followed her typical routine of brewing a couple mugs of tea and then heading to Lucifer’s study. She’d long since began skipping the knocking part, since at this point he always expected her. But now they were to the point that he didn’t even look up from his paperwork as she walked in.

“Good evening, Noir.” He called, flipping a page he was reading. “Have you gotten yourself adjusted in Beel’s room?”

“More or less.” Noir stated. “The rampage didn’t leave me with much to move.” She set his tea on the corner of his desk before sitting down in one of the chairs as usual.

“If you need anything replaced, let me know.” Lucifer mumbled. “I can request Diavolo expense it. It was my brothers’ fault after all.”

Noir fanned her hand. “You don’t need more paperwork.”

He smirked, just barely glancing up at her. “I’d make you fill it out yourself.”

“Harsh. I _am_ getting punished.”

“No. Trust me. You’d _know_ if you were getting punished.” There was a malicious sparkle to his gaze.

Noir averted her own and groaned. “Stop that…!”

He chuckled. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“There’s a word for people like you… I just can’t think of what it is.” Noir informed, pulling her phone out.

Again he just laughed at her as he carried on with his paperwork. It effortlessly drifted into a comfortable silence as usual, with the two of them working on their own things. One of them would comment on something and the other would agree and comment back before it continued. It was just so… pleasant.

But then a comment surprised her. He stated, “I think this room needs to be rearranged.”

“Hm?” Noir looked up from her screen. “Why is that?”

“I think those chairs are much too far from the desk. It’s bothering me.” He answered, flipping his pen around his fingers.

Noir looked at the desk, then at the chairs that seemed to be an appropriate distance from the desk. She narrowed her eyes a bit and coyly teased, “If that’s your way of saying you’d like me to sit closer to you, I can.”

“I didn’t say that.” Lucifer stated simply. “But if you’d like to move closer, I wouldn’t object.”

Noir rolled her eyes. “You really are the Avatar of Pride, huh?”

He shot her a glare which just made her smirk triumphantly. She got up out of the chair and pushed it around to his side of the desk. She still gave him plenty of room to work but close enough to appease them both. She was satisfied when she saw a small smile tease his lips before it was wiped away by him continuing to work.

Readjusting herself, she continued her own trek of playing on her phone and occupying her time. After a while, she grew bored and a small yawn left her as she leaned forward onto the desk and just watched him work. He was like a machine. He worked tirelessly on the papers in front of him, putting pen to paper and calculating each line he read meticulously. Noir once again found her eyes drawn to him. Every single tic of his at work she was committing to memory. If something was correct, there was always the smallest hum of satisfaction before he’d sign off on it. When it wasn’t right, he’d clench his jaw the slightest and press the pen tip deeper into the paper when he wrote. When he wasn’t able to figure something out right away, his left hand would tap in two successive motions repeatedly until he figured it out. But he never left anything undone.

When he went to tap his fingers again, something possessed her to reach out and graze her fingers along the back of his gloved hand. He didn’t look at her, but he stopped tapping when she did it. She also made a mental note that he didn’t pull his hand away either. So she continued to do it. With her head leaned on her other arm, she grazed her fingertips slowly up and down the length of his hand, tracing a circle around his knuckle and then coming back down and dancing along his wrist.

That hum of satisfaction left him outside of his normal tic. She began to suspect that maybe he liked the contact and he confirmed so when after a few minutes more, he rolled his hand over, palm up. His pride wouldn’t let him ask her to continue, but she could read between the lines. This time she walked her fingers along the middle of his palm and then traced lines up each digit, affectionately memorizing every inch of them. As she absently caressed his hand, she questioned, “Is there a reason you wear gloves, Lucifer?”

“Not particularly.” He answered. “I just find it more comfortable than without them.”

“Oh.” Noir answered simply, effectively shutting down the teasing idea of removing the glove so she could feel his skin.

He must have noticed the difference in her tone because he quickly added, “But at this moment, I think I might be better off without.”

Her eyes flicked up to his, prying them off his hand for the first time. Her breath caught in her throat. His smoldering gaze was boring down into her. Those deep crimson accented onyx eyes felt as though they were caressing her from the inside out. And that seductive grin on his lips was teasing her to no end. He held her gaze for the longest time, as it was one of the few times she hadn’t immediately averted her eyes. But it felt like she physically couldn’t. A force she had no control over was gripping her in place, keeping her honed in on the powerful demon.

Finally he pulled his gaze away and returned to his work. Accepting this as permission, she slipped her fingertips under the black fabric of his glove and slowly worked it off. He gave no resistance and even helped pull his fingers on out before she cast the useless fabric away. She was surprised by several things.

The first was the glossy red nail polish that adorned his fingertips. Though this shouldn’t have surprised her. She’d noticed that all of the brothers had their nails finely painted. It just surprised her that he did as well because he didn’t seem like the kind of person to take the time to do it. The second thing that surprised her was as she finally started to stroke his skin. The bandages of her injury had been in the way the first time and it dawned on her this was her first time touching his actual skin. It was soft. _Way_ softer than she thought possible. It felt like she was caressing silk, but it was so warm. Immediately her fingers felt addicted to it and she didn’t want to pull away.

It was as though the great demon could read her mind - and sometimes she wondered if it was so. As her own fingers spider webbed out along his, he caught her hand, interlacing their digits together and holding her hand in place against his. The feeling of him clasping her hand so gently caused a different type of fluster than she had been dealing with. This time it was more of a school girl excitement than total attraction and desire. She suddenly felt bubbly and jittery and a silly smile formed on her lips as she brought her head back to rest upon her arm.

He looked away from his paperwork and at her face which made him stop completely. He was startled by just how… precious and vulnerable that expression looked on her. She hadn’t smiled like that before now and it literally captivated him for the longest time. But she didn’t seem to notice the effect it had on him because she was laying there with her eyes closed. He couldn’t take it any more, without releasing her hand, he scooted back and tugged her gently up.

She opened her eyes and the smile was replaced with confusion. “What’s up?”

“Come.” He ordered.

She followed the prodding of his hand as he pulled her forward to his chair. Her face turned red as she looked at him, unsure. Finally his other arm wrapped around her hips and pulled her down into his lap. She gasped in the cutest way, her arm instinctively coming to rest on his shoulder as she sat sideways across his lap.

“L-Lucifer?”

He smiled delightfully. “This is much better. Now I’ll be able to concentrate.”

“If I was distracting you… you could have said something…” Noir mumbled, still feeling embarrassed, but more than that she was beginning to feel… comfortable. The tension in her body evaporated and her head came to rest on his shoulder as she sank into him.

They both adjusted, getting comfortable into the chair. She realized that he had a jacket over his shoulders that had a hem of fur resting perfectly where her head could lay. She snuggled deeply into it and breathed in. His scent was the final surprise. She had caught whiffs of it every now and then, but now she could breathe it all the way into her lungs. It was a unique mixture of smokey cinnamon. It was sharp but subtle and it felt like it melted into her, relaxing every inch of her body.

Slowly her eyes closed. She could feel the gentle movements as he worked away, and occasionally he’d shift as he flipped pages. It was similar to a gentle rocking sensation and it was very quickly lulling her to sleep. What did her in though, was the warm breaths that fell against her bangs every few seconds. It was a gentle wave of that delicious cinnamon smell and the soft tingle of her displaced hair.

After a time, Lucifer realized that Noir’s breathing had changed and he looked down at his shoulder to see that her features had softened. She was dozing soundlessly in his lap, curled up much like a kitten against his chest. A powerful warmth overcame him and suddenly every anxiety brought on by his work left him. Subconsciously he lifted his hand to brush her black curls, this time able to feel the silken strands against his bare hand. He whispered scoldingly, “You shouldn’t fall asleep so easily in the arms of a demon, you know?”

But there was a pride he felt in it. That she trusted him enough, and was comfortable enough, to discard her defenses in his presence. With the pride came another feeling. Maybe more than just one. She wasn’t threatening in the least. In a way, she was the safest person he knew. Perhaps… he could also shed his defenses for a moment.

He shifted in the chair as he pulled his jacket off his shoulders and wrapped it instead around hers. A playful smile teased his lips when he saw that it wrapped around her so completely, like swaddling a child. It made her look even smaller and more defenseless than she did already. He tucked her in completely with it before his arm rested across her, holding her in as he leaned back in the chair.

His nose and lips came to rest against the crown of her head. His eyes widened. Was it natural for humans to smell so sweet? Perhaps. They were typically food for demons, not companions. But this wasn’t a sweet that stirred a hunger in him. It was like a sweet flower. It was… addicting...enticing...alluring…

His grip on her tightened the smallest bit. He couldn’t let another demon _touch_ her. He needed to watch over her every moment of every day. Only then could he be confident she was safe.

But right now, with the two of them alone and her safely in the protection of his arms…

He let go of the rest of his stress and anxiety and his eyes slowly closed.

She was safe and sound right here, with him.

Lucifer woke some time in the middle of the night, spurred by being out of his element. Despite that, he felt like he had slept better than usual. His gaze drifted down to the fawn in his arms that was still perfectly sound of asleep. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “You will honestly be the death of me…” In spite of his words, there was still a smile on his lips.

He carefully picked her up and returned her to Beel’s room. Quiet as he could, he placed her in the bed. He debated taking his jacket back from around her, but something about seeing her wrapped up spurred his prideful nature. Tucking it more closely around her shoulders, he rose the blanket up over her as well.

All too naturally, he brushed his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips to her temple before standing back up. He was overcome with bittersweet deja vu as he remembered putting Lilith to sleep this same way many times. A cold knot formed in his stomach as memories he didn’t want came rushing back and he quickly had to leave the splendid sight.

Once the door shut behind him, Beel sat up from the couch, glancing over to see Noir now asleep in bed and he looked at the door again. “Lucifer?” He whispered, unsure if he had seen the sight correctly. Maybe he was too hungry to be rational.

Noir hummed to herself as she made her way into the kitchen. She was in an atypically delightful mood. She thought to herself that even one of Mammon’s stupid schemes couldn’t ruin her day. Instead of being able to go into the kitchen as she normally would, the brothers had set up a makeshift station on the breakfast bar with the things that could be salvaged. She hoped the coffee maker was one of those things.

Before she could reach it, however, she was intercepted by a very familiar wall of power. Lucifer was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, already dressed and ready for the school day. With a light pink dusting on her cheeks, she greeted, “Oh, good morning Lucifer. Um, about your jacket, I’ll clean it and return it to you as soon as - “

He smiled at her and shook his head. “I left it with you for a reason. Feel free to hold onto it.”

The pink on her cheeks turned to red. This pleased him. He suggested, “Since the entire kitchen is out of commission, how about you and I get a quiet breakfast at Cafe Lament?”

Like a date?

The question echoed in her head. No _screamed_ in her head. But she couldn’t get herself to ask it out loud. No matter how much she wanted to.

Instead, she just awkwardly nodded, earning herself another rewarding smile out of him.

Walking through town with Lucifer was _very_ different than when she was with Isla or the other brothers. Mostly because all the passing by demons seemed to react to something she wasn’t aware of. Not only was it evident they knew who Lucifer was, majority of them went out of their way to avoid going anywhere near him. Meanwhile she was walking as close to him as she could. It honestly made her feel a tad inferior to be walking with him. Like she wasn’t really _worthy_ of it.

Not only were the looks distracting but the wind was also pretty strong today. Even though there wasn’t ever daylight in the Devildom, the weather was every bit as crazy and unpredictable as the human world. It was also part of the reason she kept trying to tuck herself right up against him to use him as a wind block.

Despite the cafe being fairly full, the waitress immediately cleared a table and got them seated. The whole time Lucifer just wore a pleasant smile, ignoring the reactions of those around them. Noir awkwardly asked, “Used to this, huh?”

“Hm?” He seemed genuinely confused a moment before he glanced around. “Ah. I guess you don’t have a lot of experience outside of the school grounds, do you? Other than when you slip away against rules?”

Noir looked away innocently.

Lucifer calmly explained. “I am the highest ruler of the seven realms. This is normal.”

“I guess just not for me. There isn’t anything equivalent to that in the human world. Except… I guess maybe the president or something?”

Lucifer chuckled. “Do you go out casually with the president?”

Noir laughed. “No way. I wasn’t even popular enough to be known by my school president, let alone the president of the country.” She twirled her finger in the air. “But even then… there’s hundreds of countries with presidents and rulers in the human world. Not just seven. So… even then it’s not much comparison.”

Lucifer nodded and then teased, “So what I’m hearing is you should be honored to be graced by an outing with me.”

Noir rolled her eyes. “Oh, thank you sir, I’m _sooooooo_ grateful to be blessed by your presence.”

Lucifer bluntly rejected. “I’m a demon. I don’t _bless_ anything.”

Noir stiffened up, afraid she’d insulted him. He smiled at her reaction and she groaned in annoyance. “You can be such an ass.”

“Is that the word you’re trying to find to describe me?” He joked.

“No. My vocabulary is at least better than that.” Noir retorted.

“Do let me know when you figure it out. I’m quite intrigued.” He stated.

After the woman came back to take their order, Noir rested her chin on her hand and asked, “So...what made you want to go out for breakfast all of a sudden?”

Lucifer smirked. “Well, obviously cooking at home wasn’t an option.” He frowned. “And I assume I don’t need to explain that my brothers are not exactly the greatest company in public. In fact they can often be very embarrassing…” He sighed. “I’m in a good mood so I wanted to keep it that way. You seemed like the best company for that.”

She wasn’t sure if it was meant as a compliment but it still flustered her a little. She was glad when their coffees arrived because it gave her something to play with and distract herself. Lucifer took a sip of his but his nose scrunched up as though it didn’t taste good before he set it aside.

“So since we’re here.” Lucifer started. “How are things going with my brothers? Other than the most recent incident, I haven’t heard much complaint about them. You and Mammon seem to butt heads a lot.”

Noir fanned her hand. “He’s fine. He’s annoying and an idiot but he’s harmless.”

Lucifer smiled at this and nodded his head in agreement. “That is all true. Though… sometimes he’s not so harmless. I have to ensure he doesn’t do anything such a steal Diavolo’s priceless belongings when we go to his castle. Stealing from his brothers is one thing. _That_ is another.”

“I assume he doesn’t steal from you.” Noir stated, a laugh escaping her. “Considering he acts tough but is a big baby when it comes to facing you.”

Lucifer nodded. “He’s faced about every form of punishment I have to offer. He’s far from willing to test how creative I can get. The others are much easier to deal with.”

Noir pointed to her fingers. “Beels food. Asmo’s...self care products? Levi’s room. Hm… what about Satan?”

Lucifer chuckled. “He’s the easiest. I just don’t react to his pranks.”

Noir looked up, remembering when she found him in the shed and how he acted like he wanted to get busted by Lucifer and get in trouble. “Is he a masochist?”

Shaking his head, Lucifer answered, “No, nothing like that. It isn’t the punishment he enjoys. It’s _pissing me off_ that he enjoys. Anything he can do to get under my skin.”

“Oh.” Noir stated. “You two don’t get along well?”

Lucifer sighed. “Not really. But I admit it’s my own fault.”

“No offense, but no surprise.” Noir stated.

Lucifer put his hand on his chest in feign offense. “Are you saying _I’m_ the problem?”

“Well… I’m saying that having an issue with you has been a common theme from those I’ve met.”

Lucifer chuckled. “That’s true.”

Someone behind the table they were sitting at opened the front door to come into the cafe. With them, a huge gust of wind kicked up that was just enough to blow Noir’s hair across her face. She huffed in annoyance but Lucifer chuckled as he reached forward, his fingertips grazing her forehead and brushing the wild lock back for her.

When her cheeks were uncovered, there was a heated blush as she gazed up at him and he found his fingers lingering there, not having registered what he was doing until that moment. His gaze intensified for a moment before softening and a small smile crept on his face.

That was until a flash interrupted them.

They both looked over as a couple demons looked down at the phone they just took a picture with. They gossiped to each other, “Check it out. It really is Lucifer with a human. I knew Diavolo was all serious about this, but I didn’t expect this. People are gonna go nuts.”

Noir blushed darkly and looked away.

Lucifer sighed in clear annoyance and snapped his fingers. A magic blast erupted in the guys hands and his phone went flying, right into Lucifer’s. “This also comes with the territory.” With a bored look, he went to delete the photo before he paused. As he looked it over, he realized it was actually a rather cute photo of the two of them. And the angle captured Noir’s blushing smile at the perfect moment he was brushing her messy hair back. He sent the photo to his number before deleting his contact and the image from the demons phone.

The demon whimpered and walked up to the table. “I-I’m sorry… I-I won’t do it again sir.”

Lucifer growled. “No. You won’t.” He acted like he was going to hand the device back to him but just before dropping it into his palm, he crushed the device in his fist and sprinkled the pieces into the waiting demon’s grasp. “If I catch you again… I’ll snap your neck like this phone.”

They whimpered and scurried away.

“Ruthless. That’s the word I’m looking for.” Noir stated as she watched Lucifer joyfully pull his phone out and start messing around on it. She questioned, “What are you doing?”

“Oh nothing.” He sang. It was concerning just _how_ happy he seemed to be at that moment. Noir suddenly reached across, demanding to see the device. He held her back _easily_ with his other hand and teased, “Oh no, this is for my eyes only.”

“Was it that picture that guy took? Oh come on.” Noir hissed. “Is it embarrassing? Please don’t keep it.”

“Not only am I keeping it, it’s my new background.” Lucifer chuckled.

Noir pouted. “You enjoy tormenting me.”

“A little.” He easily agreed.

But before she could hound him any further, their food came and the subject was dropped.


End file.
